Novio por catálogo
by Sara Wells
Summary: ¿Está cansada de asistir a reuniones familiares y eventos sociales completamente sola? No espere más. ¡Novios Print es su solución! Modelos exclusivos y de edición limitada. ¡Adquiéralo ya! Restricciones aplican. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS, son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia si es mía.

* * *

**"Novio por catálogo"**

**La cenicienta moderna**

**Y**

**El novio de papel.**

* * *

Sakura se recostó sobre la mesa mientras su padre y hermano arrojaban una moneda al aire, decidiendo quien sería su acompañante en la fiesta de graduación. Curiosamente, la moneda cayó al suelo y rodó debajo de la mesa. Sakura la pisó con discreción, evitando que los hombres la encontraran. Decepcionados y pensando un nuevo método para resolver el problema, tomaron asiento frente a la castaña.

—Iré yo —afirmó Touya.

—No, yo —rebatió Fujitaka.

Sakura frunció el ceño, colocando los codos sobre la mesa.

—Papá, no te ofendas pero estas viejo —espetó la esmeralda. Fujitaka levantó las cejas indignado—, y Touya, estas pasado de moda.

Touya fulminó con la mirada a su hermana, alegando estar de moda entre las mujeres mayores de veinticinco años. Se incorporó y se marchó de la casa dando tremendo portazo. Fujitaka por su parte, agarró despreocupado su portafolios, inventándole a su hija un proyecto de última hora en la universidad, cuando en realidad se dirigía a un bar porque quería verificar si de verdad las mujeres lo encontraban viejo.

Sakura bebió un sorbo de su chocolate caliente, moviendo su pie con impaciencia. No tenía cita para la fiesta de graduación y los mejores chicos de la escuela ya estaban reservados por sus mejores amigas. Hace un mes tenia novio, sin embargo dejó a Arata por idiota. Ahora el sinvergüenza salía con su ex-mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji. Sakura prefirió ignorar la situación, al fin y al cabo, sus desavenencias con Tomoyo no iniciaron por culpa de Arata. Es más, ni siquiera recordaba por qué dejaron de hablarse.

Suspiró abriendo su laptop, faltaban pocos días para la fiesta y aún no conseguía un vestido que le tallara a la perfección. Cansada de recorrer el centro de Tomoeda con sus amigas parloteando acerca de sus increíbles novios, decidió ingresar a la página web de algunas boutiques. En ocasiones como esas, es que extrañaba tanto a Tomoyo, la amatista seguramente le habría diseñado un vestido de ensueño.

El primer sitio que visitó no fue de su agrado, ingresó entonces a la página de la boutique "Yeh Shen", la esmeralda soltó una risita por lo gracioso del nombre, que hacía alusión a la cenicienta china.

—Veamos que tienes para mí —murmuró dando click en el enlace de vestidos de graduación.

Una serie de preciosas imágenes se desplegaron ante sus ojos, acompañadas de un molesto spam. Sakura gruñó tratando de cerrar el escurridizo anuncio, ella nunca se tomaba el tiempo de leer las molestas ventanas emergentes, pero está en especial captó su atención. Al pasar el puntero encima de la ventana, se convertía en una varita mágica y dejaba una estela dorada a su paso.

A diferencia de otras propagandas de redes sociales o del típico juego Travian, esta anunciaba una curiosa agencia llamada "Novios Print". Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada y leyó con atención el aviso.

_¿Está cansada de asistir a reuniones familiares y eventos sociales completamente sola? No espere más. ¡Novios Print es su solución! Modelos exclusivos y de edición limitada. ¡Adquiéralo ya! Restricciones aplican._

_Si desea contratar nuestros servicios, de click __aquí__._

Guiada por la curiosidad, Sakura presionó el enlace. A partir de ahí, su vida sería otro cuento.

**xxx**

Kaho Mizuki tamborileaba los dedos sobre su escritorio, tarareando la música de fondo que resonaba en la habitación. Las épocas de graduaciones eran las mejores para el negocio, pero también las más difíciles de afrontar. En cuánto la única sucursal de Novios Print, abría sus puertas, la pequeña oficina era abarrotada por mujeres ingenuas y desesperadas en busca de compañía masculina, en su mayoría adolescentes.

Claro, Novios Print se reservaba el derecho de admisión, por lo que no cualquier chica conseguía llenar el riguroso cuestionario, aprobarlo y obtener la dirección de la agencia.

Las puertas se abrieron, y Kaho se preparó para recibir a su primera clienta del día. Una pequeña chica castaña de brillantes ojos verdes, se sentó frente a ella, tímida y un tanto asustada. En un intento por tranquilizarla, Kaho sonrió amablemente colocando un libro blanco encima del escritorio.

—¿Cuál es la pregunta clave del cuestionario, querida? —Kaho preguntó estudiando meticulosamente a la joven.

Sakura soltó una risita nerviosa, presionando el bolso que descansaba en sus piernas.

—¿Crees en la magia? —respondió vacilante.

—¿Y qué respondiste?

Sakura tragó pesado.

—Sí —susurró desconfiada. ¡No sabía qué rayos hacía en ese lugar! ¿Qué tal si todo era una treta para estafarla o en el peor de los casos, secuestrarla?

—Entonces, no hay de qué preocuparse —murmuró Kaho acercándole el libro a Sakura—. Escoge uno.

Sakura frunció el ceño, escaneando con la mirada el misterioso objeto. Se aventuró a abrirlo en la tercera página y descubrió con asombro una serie de fotografías enmarcando fantásticos rostros masculinos. Cada fotografía contenía una pequeña descripción de la personalidad, aspectos e intereses del hombre, para que la mujer en cuestión buscara a alguien que fuese compatible con ella.

Sakura hojeó con interés el gran libro, dejando a su paso a los hombres mayores, y reparando en la sección de jóvenes, en la cual figuraban hombres de veinte a veinticinco años. Una vez seleccionado ese rango de edad, tuvo que escoger entre rubios, pelirrojos, cenizos, decidiéndose por los castaños. Por ironías de la vida, se interesó por el único chico que no sonreía para la fotografía. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, reparó en su descripción personal.

_Shaoran Li._

_Tiene la apariencia de un hombre de veintiún años. Serio, noble y reservado, son sus principales características. A simple vista, Shaoran puede ser un sujeto frío y sin sentimientos aparentes, pero una vez que se le conoce es simpático y cariñoso. Le gusta leer, odia el frío y los sonidos estruendosos._

—Vaya, es un chico complicado —opinó Sakura acariciando en la fotografía su desordenado cabello castaño.

Kaho hizo una mueca.

—Es un buen chico, pero dudo que puedas pagarlo.

Sakura soltó una exclamación ofendida por el precio del sujeto.

_Un día de ensueño con Shaoran tiene el módico precio de $3,000.00_

—Tenemos a Eriol Hiraguizawa, él cuesta solo quinientos dólares —ofreció Mizuki mostrándole la fotografía de un hombre de ojos azules, cabellos oscuros y par de gafas misteriosas.

—No me gusta —musitó Sakura haciendo un puchero, ella quería a Shaoran, y lo compraría así tuviese que asaltar un banco o mejor dicho, a su hermano.

Revolvió su bolso en busca de su móvil. La mesada de los últimos tres meses de Sakura, solo alcanzaba para tener a Shaoran por un día, pero si quería impresionar a sus amigas tenía que llevarlo al ensayo general del evento y a la noche de karaoke que tenían planeada, lo que hacían tres días completos incluyendo la fiesta.

Lloró y suplicó durante media hora al teléfono para que Touya accediera a _prestarle _el dinero, una vez alcanzado su objetivo, se limpió las lágrimas falsas que rodaban por sus mejillas, y miró a Kaho con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Me lo llevo —afirmó poniéndose de pie.

Kaho le devolvió la sonrisa imitándole, sacando la fotografía del libro.

—Acompáñame —indicó, guiándola al cuarto privado que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio.

Sakura esperaba encontrarse con Shaoran en esa habitación, pero a cambio se topó con otro escritorio, un ordenador conectado a dos impresores, y un par de sillas. Kaho le invitó a tomar asiento de nuevo, revolviendo algunos documentos sobre la mesa.

—Antes de continuar, debes firmar este contrato.

Sakura agarró el documento que Kaho le extendió, que no era más que un acuerdo de confidencialidad, en el que se comprometía a no revelar la dirección de la agencia, y menos la procedencia del producto adquirido. Adjunto a eso, encontró otra página con sus datos y el número de serie de la fotografía de Shaoran, sin embargo Kaho le notificó que ese espacio estaba exclusivamente reservado para la agencia. Sakura le devolvió el documento firmado a Mizuki, y esperó expectante la aparición de Shaoran.

—¿Cuántos días? —interrogó Kaho frente al ordenador.

—Tres —Sakura contestó sin titubear.

—Bien, ¿y el dinero?

Sakura esbozó una mueca desconfiada.

—Primero quiero ver a Shaoran Li —exigió inclinándose sobre el escritorio. Un hombre tan bello, con facciones tan perfectas podía ser producto de arreglos con Photoshop.

—Primero el dinero —insistió Kaho.

Sakura se levantó refunfuñando de la silla, debía correr al banco más cercano para retirar el dinero que Touya supuestamente depositaria en su cuenta. Colocó su mano en el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y miró a Kaho por encima de su hombro.

—En seguida regreso —musitó—, ni se le ocurra vendérselo a alguien más.

**xxx**

La menor de los Kinomoto se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla, abanicándose el rostro con una mano mientas Kaho contabilizaba el efectivo. Al encontrar todo en regla, le extendió nuevamente el contrato a la esmeralda, especificando que Shaoran Li seria suyo por tres días completos a partir de la media noche de ese día.

—No puedo recibirlo a esa hora —protestó Sakura, sosteniendo un bolígrafo entre sus dedos.

—Tú solo firma —ordenó Kaho perdiendo la paciencia.

Sakura frunció los labios, dudando acerca del trato. No podía recibir a Shaoran en casa estando su padre y hermano en el mismo lugar. Bueno, tal vez podría esconderlo en el sótano. Sí, definitivamente lo escondería ahí.

Kaho archivó el contrato en una carpeta, y le entregó la fotografía a Sakura.

—Es todo tuyo —suspiró, por fin la niña gruñoncita se marcharía.

Sakura tomó entre sus manos la fotografía de Li.

—¿Y qué rayos haré con esto? —gritó agitando el papel en el aire.

Kaho se masajeó la sien, se estaba cansando de dar el mismo discurso día con día. Hablaría con sus superiores para que la asignaran al área administrativa.

—Es tu novio, tú dijiste que crees en la magia, entonces espera por él.

Los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a escocer, ¡había sido estafada! ¡No iría a su graduación con un pedazo de papel!

Kaho se levantó y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica, ayudándole a incorporarse.

—El hechizo funciona de la siguiente manera —Kaho susurró con una armoniosa voz cantarina—: un minuto antes de la media noche, tienes que decirle a Shaoran lo que deseas de él. También es importante que le cuentes algunas cosas de ti, para que cuando él sea real, ya te conozca un poco y no comiencen de cero. Cuando el reloj marque las doce en punto, debes besar la fotografía, y es así, cómo el hombre de tus sueños tomará vida.

—No te creo —masculló entre dientes la esmeralda—. Quiero de vuelta mi dinero.

Kaho exhaló irritada, dirigiéndose a su ordenador.

—Te lo demostraré.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, observando a Kaho imprimir la fotografía de un cachorro Golden Retriever.

La pelirroja estrelló la fotografía en el pecho de Kinomoto.

—Desea un perrito —ordenó retadoramente.

Sakura cerró los ojos, sosteniendo la fotografía contra su pecho.

—Deseo un perrito —farfulló, nerviosa por el enojo de la otra mujer.

Abrió los ojos percatándose de un peso entre sus brazos, el dichoso cachorro ahora de carne y hueso, la miró y le humedeció el rostro con su pequeña lengua pegajosa.

—Lo ves —decía Kaho admirando sus uñas—, por eso te preguntamos si creías en la magia. Las hadas madrinas no somos enanas, viejas y con alas como el mundo cree. Lo que sucede es que nos hemos modernizado, ya nada es gratis en la vida. Antes, creábamos carruajes con calabazas, blancos corceles con ratas, y lacayos con lagartijas; ahora, creamos novios con fotografías, ¿entiendes?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Ahora entendía porqué encontró el anuncio de la agencia en la boutique "Yeh Shen", todo comenzaba a tener sentido. ¡Shaoran seria real dentro de unas horas! Y lo mejor de todo, es que era completamente suyo.

—Hoe… ¡Un momento! —exclamó saliendo de su ensoñación.

—¿Y ahora qué? —sollozó Kaho.

—¿Quién me asegura que no existe otro Shaoran Li? ¿Te imaginas la vergüenza que pasaré en mi graduación si alguien aparece con un modelo igual?

—Ah, no te preocupes —decía Kaho, haciendo un ademán desinteresado con la mano—. Es por eso que Shaoran es tan caro, es un modelo exclusivo. Así que, nadie tendrá otro igual.

—¡Qué bien! —vociferó la esmeralda colocando al cachorro en el piso—. Prepararé la cena y luego pensaré en lo que le diré a Shaoran.

Kaho la observó acercarse a la puerta dando brincos de alegría, esta vez, a Shaoran le había tocado una niña un poco especial.

—Puedes llevarte al perrito, si quieres —gritó Mizuki antes de que Sakura azotara la puerta.

—¡A mi hermano no le gustan los animales! —Sakura respondió desde afuera—. ¡Aunque tampoco le agradara Shaoran!

**xxx**

—Ánimo —Eriol dijo palmeando la espalda de su amigo.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza mirando la ventana de su nueva dueña. Según le informaron en la agencia, Sakura Kinomoto tenía dieciocho años, era un poco gruñoncita, mimada, y lo quería para su fiesta de graduación.

—No me siento bien engañando personas —Shaoran susurró subiendo al árbol.

—Piensa en tu madre —Eriol gritaba desde abajo—, ella tiene dos trabajos para mantenerte en la universidad, es justo que tú le ayudes un poco de vez en cuando. Además, la pequeña Futtie espera un regalito debajo de su árbol de navidad…

—Es suficiente —Shaoran gruñó saltando desde el árbol hasta la ventana de la niña Kinomoto. Para su suerte, las luces estaban apagadas y el cuarto completamente vacío.

Atisbó la gran cantidad de muñecos de peluche que adornaban la cama, y las paredes probablemente rosas. Caminó con sigilo y encontró su fotografía sobre la mesita de noche de la chica. Ella había dibujado algunos corazones en la parte posterior y Shaoran podía jurar que la tal Sakura ya había besado la fotografía un par de veces.

Suspiró instalando un pequeño micrófono en la lámpara, así escucharía a la perfección los deseos de su dueña. Volvió a escabullirse por el árbol, y entraron de nuevo a la camioneta de Eriol.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —le preguntó Shaoran al oji-azul—. Siendo tú el fundador de este ridículo negocio, no entiendo por qué demonios te alquilas.

Eriol rió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Para divertirme, claro está.

Shaoran abrió una lata de soda y mordió su emparedado.

—No puedo creer que las mujeres se traguen ese cuento de las hadas madrinas.

—¡Hey! —protestó Eriol enderezándose en su asiento—, lo de la magia es cierto. Ya te he dicho que desciendo de una poderosa familia de magos, no somos unos mentirosos. Lo que sucede es que no podemos crear humanos.

—Sí, solo perritos —murmuró el castaño recordando al cachorro que Eriol le regaló en su cumpleaños. Maldito tacaño, si podían hacer reales a los animales de fotografía, ¿por qué no le obsequió un auto?

—Oh, es hora —indicó Hiraguizawa subiendo el volumen del aparato transmisor.

Shaoran gruñó colocándose los auriculares, esperando que Kinomoto no le pidiera el sol y las estrellas.

"_Yo…, bueno, no hay mucho que contar sobre mí. La verdad es que no quería ir con mi padre o hermano a la fiesta de graduación, porque quiero que mi ex-novio muera de celos al verme contigo"._

—Común —opinó Eriol.

"_No espero mucho de ti, salvo que seas realmente apuesto y encantador. Prometo que te trataré bien los días que estés conmigo, no seré tu dueña sino tu amiga, pienso que es triste ser de papel. Bueno…, tú entiendes. Soy buena cocinera y podrás pedir lo que quieras en extravagancias culinarias. Mi padre tiene una extensa colección de libros que podrás utilizar, si quieres"._

—Es buena persona —murmuró el castaño bebiendo un sorbo de soda.

"_También, hay algo que me gustaría experimentar. Aunque creo que ambos somos primerizos en ese ámbito…"_

—Sí, cómo no —se burló Eriol.

Shaoran chasqueó la lengua.

—Cállate, idiota.

"_Digo, tú eres de papel, nunca has existido. Así que, aprenderemos juntos, no te preocupes. Mis amigas me han aconsejado muy bien sobre el tema y creo que estoy lista para poner en práctica algunas técnicas. En pocas palabras, prepárate para una fantástica noche de pasión"._

Shaoran soltó una risita picara y un tanto divertida.

—Vaya, al fin tendrás un poco de acción —declaró entre risas Hiraguizawa.

—Tal vez —suspiró abriendo la puerta del coche. A partir de ese momento, comenzaba el espectáculo.

****Continuará****

* * *

Aclaro que el cuento de la cenicienta del que se hace mención no me pertenece, hay distintas versiones entre las cuales figuran la de los hermanos Grimm, la Perrault —en la que está basada la película de Disney, por ende la más conocida—. Ah, y la versión de la cenicienta china Yeh Shen, tampoco me pertenece, xD.

Bueno, haciendo a un lado eso…, jejeje. Esto me da pena, es lo más soso que he escrito, pero personalmente me he divertido escribiéndolo, podría decir que es producto de mi estrés, jaja. Escribir para despejar la mente no está mal, he estado trabajando en mis otras historias también, así que creo que habrá actualización de ellas antes de lo planeado, a fin de mes podría ser.

**Novio por catálogo**, consta de tres capítulos. Hoy es lunes, así que como es corto espere el próximo capi el viernes. (Es una promesa).

Bueno, si le gustó o no, deje su opinión con el debido respeto por supuesto. (:P)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS, son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia si es mía.

* * *

**"Novio por catálogo"**

**II**

**El novio enamorado.**

* * *

Uno de los momentos que más disfrutaba de su ridículo trabajo, era ver a su endemoniado jefe y supervisor Eriol Hiraguizawa efectuar el hechizo que detenía el tiempo. Tiempo que utilizaban para sustituir la fotografía por el novio real.

Shaoran se detuvo a observar el rostro ilusionado e inocente de su nueva novia, no entendía cómo esa muchachita le había prometido una noche de pasión. Claro, él por ética y moral propia, no estaba dispuesto a reclamarla, ya que no acostumbraba satisfacer las necesidades sexuales de sus clientas. Es más, aun podía contar con los dedos de una mano a las mujeres con las que se había acostado, y no haría una excepción por esa niña bonita de cabello castaño con unas curvas de muerte.

"_O quizás, sí"._ Shaoran pensó apretando sus labios con las suaves y rosáceas almohadillas que Sakura ofrecía entreabiertas hacia él. Sabía que el hechizo de Eriol estaba a punto de terminar, aventurándose a abrazar con cuidado a Sakura. Siempre que iniciaba un trabajo se sentía nervioso, él era un poco tímido con las mujeres, escudándose con su actitud fría y arrogante.

Las manecillas del reloj comenzaron a moverse al compás de sus labios, aquella sensación de culpabilidad lo embargó de nuevo al minuto en que Sakura profundizó el beso, acariciando su sedoso cabello chocolate con los dedos. A Shaoran no le quedó más remedio que sucumbir ante aquellas sublimes exigencias, probando la suavidad de esa boca ajena con su lengua.

Extrañamente, el calor de su cuerpo ascendía a medida que Sakura reconocía cada parte de él con sus pequeñas y talentosas manos, ninguna de sus novias anteriores lo había recibido de esa manera. Normalmente las chicas saltaban y gritaban eufóricas, incrédulas de que semejante hombre de verdad existía.

El resto de los sucesos era historia porque la mayoría de tiempo se la pasaba escurriéndose por los rincones para no ser violado o torturado, por las mujeres que lo compraban. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión fue él quien se encontró forzando a Sakura, obligándola a soportar un poco más la ausencia de oxígeno en su pulmones, aun no quería privarse del dulce néctar de sus labios.

Sentirla suspirar contra su boca liberando su cálido aliento femenino, le gustaba. Maldición, algo andaba mal en él, quizás Eriol estaba experimentando con sus estúpidas pociones de nuevo. La última vez que le sirvió de conejillo de indias, pasó convertido en lagartija una semana, ¿y ahora qué le esperaba? ¿Enamorarse de su novia por tres días? Imposible.

Gruñendo se separó de ella, encontrándose con la imagen más enternecedora que alguna vez hubiese visto. Un rostro enrojecido, labios hinchados y unos curiosos ojos verdes, nublaron la poca coherencia que le quedaba.

Sakura sonrió llevándose una mano a los labios, para ser una fotografía, Shaoran no besaba nada mal. Era alto y fornido, de hombros anchos y cintura estrecha. Su cabello caía desordenadamente perfecto sobre su frente haciendo juego con sus profundos ojos marrones. En definitiva, era su chico ideal.

Shaoran carraspeó, cediéndole las primeras palabras a Sakura, quien se limitó a reír nerviosamente.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros, recuperando su compostura.

—¿Me prestas el baño? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Oh, por supuesto —farfulló Sakura guiándolo al baño de su habitación.

Shaoran entró, apoyándose en la puerta a sus espaldas. De esa manera, no podía quedarse con Sakura, él se sentía como una especie de fierecilla urgida, no enamorado. ¡Maldito Eriol!

Abrió la ventana de la habitación con la esperanza de divisar la camioneta de Eriol, a cambio atisbó al hechicero en persona descansando cómodamente en las ramas del árbol. Shaoran agarró un rollo de papel sanitario decorado que descansaba sobre el retrete y se lo arrojó al miserable que decía ser su amigo.

—¿Qué mierda me hiciste? —reclamó llamando la atención de Hiraguizawa.

Eriol rió esquivando el insignificante golpe del papel.

—Ah, pues la soda que te tomaste era en realidad una poción gaseosa del amor. ¿Te ha funcionado? Se activa con el beso de una persona del sexo opuesto —explicó divertido.

—No, maldita sea —Shaoran gruñó sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana—. No me siento enamorado, sino más bien, necesitado. Te odio, debí suponer que tu invitación a cenar era una trampa, eres tan tacaño que ni siquiera me regalas un dulce. ¡Me vendí por una lata de soda y un emparedado de atún! Exijo que me des un antídoto.

Eriol hizo un ademán despreocupado con la mano.

—Vete a dormir, estarás bien por la mañana, su efecto es temporal —se enderezó, arrojándole un pequeño bolso al ambarino—. Después tendrás que llenar un cuestionario acerca de los efectos de la pócima, y ten cuidado porque puede producir náuseas, dolor de estómago o diarrea.

Shaoran atrapó el maletín que contenía los implementos necesarios para sobrevivir esos tres días: ropa interior, no podía cargar con más equipaje porque era un simple hombre hecho de papel y por ende no tenía ninguna pertenencia, salvo novia, por supuesto.

El dichoso malandrín descendiente de una poderosa familia de magos, se desvaneció dejando una columna de humo a su paso. Shaoran suspiró cerrando la ventana, rogando porque la fórmula no tuviese otros efectos secundarios. Sakura se decepcionaría si de repente le apareciera una asquerosa cola de rata y ya no querría nada con él. Imaginarse el desprecio de la castaña, dolía. ¡Dios, entonces sí estaba enamorado! La urgencia de sentirla cerca sólo era una consecuencia de eso.

Se mordió la uña del dedo índice, escondiendo su pequeño bolso detrás del retrete. Recordó que debía llamar a su madre informándole que había aceptado un trabajo fuera de Tokio, de lo contrario se preocuparía y Futtie se pondría triste. Hum… Empezaba a sentirse demasiado sensible, ¿sería un efecto de la poción? Tal vez.

Cuando salió del baño, Sakura se puso de pie automáticamente. Ella vestía un corto camisón blanco de seda que se pegaba a su cuerpo, marcando la preciosa curva de sus senos. Shaoran apretó la mandíbula metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, no sabía que hacer o decir. Usualmente, eran sus novias las hablaban hasta por los codos, pero Sakura parecía esperar a que él diera el primer paso.

La miró nervioso con una sonrisa de tonto en su cara. Mataría a Eriol después de eso.

—La noche que me prometiste, ¿puede ser mañana? —Se regañó mentalmente por decir semejante estupidez.

Los pómulos de Sakura se tornaron de un rojo brillante, la sangre de su cuerpo acumulándose en sus orejas. Shaoran entonces, se apresuró a reparar su imprudencia.

—Pero si no quieres, lo olvidaré —dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Sakura apreció la seguridad en el rostro de Shaoran. Sí, sí quería pero era extraño estar frente a un apuesto desconocido que por azares de la vida, era su novio.

—Mañana —Sakura murmuró abrazándolo. Seria egoísta de su parte negarle a Shaoran la única noche de pasión de su corta existencia.

Una pizca de culpabilidad habitaba en el noble corazón de Sakura, ya que si ella hubiese tenido los ahorros suficientes, le habría comprado más tiempo de vida a Li. Era triste pensar que su alma estaba atrapada en un pedazo de papel, esperando a que alguien los seleccionara como si fuesen simples mascotas, cuando en realidad eran personas con sentimientos y evidentes deseos, por lo que Sakura resolvió hacer placentera la corta estancia de Shaoran a su lado.

Lo condujo a su cama, donde ambos se recostaron sustituyendo el calor de las sábanas por el de sus cuerpos. Sakura podía escuchar los fuertes latidos del corazón del castaño, y sonrió declarándolo auténticamente suyo.

**xxx**

Shaoran abrió los ojos con pesadez por el constante rebote del colchón. Dio un respingo al notar que la fuente de aquellas vibraciones era el cuerpecito de Sakura montándose encima de él, dando brincos de alegría sobre una zona de su cuerpo que no debía tocar. Se retorció un poco fingiendo una sonrisa inocente, negándose a demostrar su tortura personal con tal de no despreciar las demostraciones de cariño que Sakura le daba.

"_La poción de Eriol me convirtió en un pervertido"_, Shaoran pensó reprimiendo un jadeo de puro placer, arrugando las sábanas satinadas con sus manos. Una frotadita de esas por las mañanas siguientes, no le caería mal.

—Mi hermano acaba de irse, ya puedes salir —Sakura ronroneó depositándole un suave beso en la mejilla—. Estaremos solos en casa está noche, afortunadamente papá tuvo que asistir a un seminario en las afueras de Tomoeda, y mi hermano casi siempre regresa de madrugada desde que le dije que está pasado de moda.

Shaoran parpadeó. Los efectos de la poción continuaban vigentes en su sistema, con menos intensidad, pero ahí estaban.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —atinó a preguntar, gimiendo frustrado porque Sakura frenó sus movimientos.

—Porque quería ser mi acompañante en la fiesta de graduación —contestó no muy segura—. A papá le dije que está viejo y ha estado un poco deprimido después de eso. ¿Tú crees que le vendría bien una novia? Puedo buscarle una. Papá no es feo, sólo está un poco viejito y arrugado…

Shaoran escondió una mueca de preocupación, asintiendo con la cabeza ante los razonamientos de la castaña. Si ella le encontraba defectos a sus seres más queridos, ¿qué impresión tendría de él? Maldijo porque por primera vez le interesaba la opinión de una de sus novias.

Sakura rió percatándose de la expresión del ambarino.

—Pero eres tú perfecto —murmuró acariciando su rostro con el dorso de la mano—, de lo contrario no estarías conmigo.

—Tú tampoco estas mal —Shaoran dijo sentándose sobre la cama.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la chica, quien se incorporó en un ágil movimiento escapándose de su regazo. Shaoran la siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta de la habitación, ella tenía el cabello húmedo y enredado, lo que le indicaba que acababa de ducharse. A diferencia de la noche pasada, vestía un conjunto de vaqueros azules y un suéter de lana en diferentes tonalidades de verde.

Sakura apoyó la cabeza en la puerta mirando juguetonamente al hombre que descansaba en su cama, ni siquiera Arata había estado ahí alguna vez. Su corazón palpitaba con emoción, expectante a cualquier movimiento o petición de Shaoran. Tenía suerte de no ser una chica tímida en su totalidad, sino no habría reunido el valor suficiente para dormir en su regazo.

—Shaoran, ¿quieres que te prepare algo en especial para el desayuno?

El castaño negó con la cabeza poniéndose de pie.

—Oh, cierto —murmuró apenada Sakura—. Olvidaba que nunca has comido, así que, me esforzaré —comenzó a alejarse de la habitación sin darle la espalda—. Puedes asearte mientras cocino, ¿sabes cómo hacerlo, verdad?

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro de Shaoran.

—¿Y si digo que no, lo harás tú?

Sakura negó enérgicamente con sus manos, retrocediendo con más velocidad.

—Sabes, te daré tu espacio para que descubras algunas cosas por ti mismo —gritó bajando las escaleras—. En el baño coloqué algunas prendas de mi hermano que seguro te quedaran. ¡Apresúrate porque saldremos dentro de una hora!

Shaoran dejó de escuchar las pisadas torpes y apresuradas de Sakura. Hechizado o no, ella le caía bien.

**xxx**

Sakura caminaba sosteniendo la mano de Shaoran con un puchero permanente en su rostro desde el desayuno. Ella se había esmerado preparando un delicioso desayuno americano para que Shaoran simplemente se limitara a comer una tostada con jalea, alegando tener malestares estomacales. Sakura se preguntaba el origen de aquellos síntomas, ya que Shaoran no había probado bocado la noche anterior.

Se encogió de hombros empujando las puertas del auditórium de su instituto. No tenía sentido continuar torturando a su pobre mente con las rarezas de su novio. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era deslumbrar a sus amigas y matar de celos al idiota de Arata.

Shaoran estudió con interés a los adolescentes que lo miraban estupefactos, en especial, al que no lo miraba a él sino a Sakura. Instintivamente la tomó por la cintura, indicándole a todos esos mocosos que ahora ella formaba parte de sus pertenencias, y que nadie pondría un pie en su territorio. _Traducción:_ nadie que pusiera los ojos, una mano o un pensamiento en Sakura viviría para contarlo.

Y he ahí en acción, otro de los efectos de la pócima: celoso, al extremo.

Maldición.

—Wow, ¿este es el novio del que nos platicaste, Sakurita? —Naoko Yanagisawa interrogó acercándose a la pareja.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza mirando discretamente a Arata.

—Sakura —masculló entre dientes el castaño—, no estoy pintado, ¿sabes? No me gusta la forma en la que miras a ese sujeto.

—¡Kawaii! —chillaron las adolescentes con una expresión soñadora—. Tú novio gruñó, Sakura.

—Es tan lindo, ¿siempre gruñe de esa manera? —preguntó Chiharu llevándose las manos al pecho.

—No soy un perro —espetó Li frunciendo el ceño.

—No —respondió Sakura—, conmigo solo ronronea.

Las chicas soltaron una sonora carcajada que resonó en todo el auditórium.

—Pero no más que ella —agregó Shaoran con astucia—, anoche por ejemplo…

Ahora, el grupo dejó escapar una exclamación horrorizadas, provocando un sobresalto de vergüenza en la esmeralda.

Sakura agarró firmemente el brazo de Shaoran y comenzó a arrastrarlo a las butacas cerca del pódium. Lo obligó a sentarse, y colocándose las manos en la cintura le lanzó una mirada inquisidora.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —musitó la castaña—. Se supone que tienes que ayudarme con mis amigas, no avergonzarme ante ellas.

Shaoran se cruzó de brazos entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tú ni siquiera nos prestas atención a nosotros. Desde que entramos no dejas de ver a tu ex —Li reclamó ofendido.

—Bueno, tú tampoco me tienes muy contenta que digamos —replicó la esmeralda—. Te preparé el desayuno y tú no te molestaste en probarlo.

—Ah, con un demonio. Ven —gruñó Shaoran tirando de su brazo, atrayéndola incómodamente a su regazo—, reconciliémonos —sugirió besándola con exigencia.

Sakura apoyó sus manos en el respaldo de la silla, luchando por convertir ese beso arrebatador en uno más cálido y amable. Le daba la razón a Shaoran en que no debían pelear por tonterías, les restaban menos de tres días juntos y no desperdiciaría su tiempo en darle celos al estúpido de Arata. Había sido egoísta olvidando sus nuevos objetivos, que incluían la estancia placentera y los deseos de Shaoran.

Se separaron al escuchar algunos suspiros a sus espaldas, siendo las amigas de Sakura los barítonos entonadores de semejante melodía.

La castaña sonrió escondiendo su rostro en el cuello masculino. La descripción que le dieron de Shaoran en la agencia era un poco diferente a la que él presentaba hasta el momento, razón por la cual dedujo que ella en verdad era de su agrado.

El ensayo del acto de graduación inició, arrancando a Sakura de sus brazos y devolviéndola a los de su ex-novio. Shaoran observaba con una expresión aburrida a los alumnos subiendo a la tarima, simulando recibir su título y saludar a las autoridades correspondientes. El ensayo del acto intermedio animó un poco la situación, ya que la cantante principal del coro era realmente buena.

Frunció el ceño, notando la mirada taciturna que Sakura le dedicaba a la joven de cabellos azabaches. Quizás eran amigas y estaban peleadas por algún desacuerdo en técnicas de maquillaje. Shaoran le restó importancia a las chicas y su mirada se deslizó de nuevo al ex-novio de Sakura, la necesidad de conocer los motivos de su rompimiento nació en su interior. Sakura repitió en innumerables ocasiones que lo había dejado por idiota, pero no especificaba una razón en concreto.

Sakura se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió de nuevo a Shaoran, anunciándole que el ensayo había terminado y que podían marcharse.

Salieron de la escuela sin decir palabra. Shaoran se preguntó si Sakura continuaba enojada por su arrebato de celos, sin embargo las dudas se disiparon al momento en que ella lo tomó de la mano, sonriéndole con energía renovada. Sus mejillas erubescentes resaltando el brillo inocente de sus ojos, habían regresado.

—Aún no tengo vestido para la fiesta —informó Sakura arrugando los labios—. Además, tú también necesitas un traje. ¿Quieres ir de compras?

Shaoran asintió ladeando una sonrisa, entre más rápido terminaran sus diligencias pendientes en la calle, el tiempo para regresar a casa se acortaría y entonces Sakura tendría que cumplir con su promesa. La bendita poción de Eriol había despertado al lobo lujurioso en su interior, sin embargo su conciencia seguía funcionando, gritándole que estaría mal tomar a esa inocente criatura en tales circunstancias.

Sakura se soltó de su agarre, adelantándose unos metros para comprar una paleta helada y un globo con la figura de un osito. Shaoran se preguntaba si el violento palpitar de su corazón ante esa imagen, era producto del hechizo de Eriol o de la magia encantadora de Sakura.

Kinomoto subió a la orilla de una fuente en medio de la plaza que atravesaban y llamó a Shaoran desde la distancia.

El castaño se acercó levantando la mirada para tener un mejor ángulo de ella, ya que desde esa posición era unos centímetros más alta que él.

—Sakura, ¿de verdad quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

Sakura rió por lo bajo chupando su paleta, sin algún indicio de duda en su respuesta.

—Sabes, yo terminé con Arata porque no quería tener relaciones con él. Aunque también le atribuyo parte de la culpa por presionarme demasiado —se encogió de hombros—, nunca deseé estar con él de esa manera. A ti no conozco y tampoco puedo darme el lujo de conocerte a la perfección porque el tiempo transcurre para separarnos, sin embargo mi fugaz romance contigo perdurará en mis recuerdos a través de los años…, vivirás en mí después de haberte marchado porque una vez que entres y te muevas dentro de mi cuerpo, dejaras una hermosa huella imborrable en él, haciéndome recordarte siempre como aquel hombre que fue creado por la magia de mi ingenuidad para ser únicamente mío.

Sakura lo abrazó del cuello dejando caer su paleta al piso, y con ella se derritieron las pocas neuronas que lo conectaban a la realidad. A partir de ese instante se dejaría arrastrar por su propia mentira, olvidándose de quién era en realidad: un maldito oportunista, que dentro de tres días seria el mismo estudiante de leyes corrupto e infeliz que engañaba a todo mundo incluyendo a su familia.

—Está bien, ya no preguntaré más. Cuando estemos en tu casa, en tu cama, te poseeré sin reservas de la forma en que se me antoje.

La cruda advertencia de Shaoran, hacía eco en sus oídos estremeciendo cada célula de su cuerpo. No sabía si daría la talla con ese hombre, pero estaba más que dispuesta a averiguarlo.

**xxx**

Tomoyo Daidouji se paseaba por los pasillos del bazar en las afueras del centro comercial en busca de un hilo azul para terminar su vestido de fiesta. Había planeado el diseño por meses, sin embargo su creación no la satisfacía del todo. A esa pequeña frustración le sumaba la incomodidad que le producía estar cerca de su ex-mejor amiga, pero eso no duraría mucho tiempo. Tenía planeado dar su brazo a torcer, seria ella quien se disculpara por el incidente que las separó hace algunos años.

—¿Lo viste, Tomoyo? Sakura me reemplazó por otro sujeto —Se quejó Arata caminando a su lado—, y por la forma en que se besaron deduzco que se han acostado.

Tomoyo rodó los ojos inspeccionando la variedad de hilos azules.

—A ti lo único que te interesa es el sexo, ¿verdad? Creí que querías regresar con ella porque la amas.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto que la amo, ya verás. Investigaré a ese tipo, seguramente le es infiel.

Tomoyo soltó una risita divertida esbozando una mueca maliciosa. Ella observó a Li durante los ensayos y por la forma en que miraba a Sakura, podía asegurar que moría de amor por ella.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Bueno, hay que reconocer que Li es un tipazo, y Sakura solo es una niña torpe. Cualquier persona con tres dedos de frente deduciría lo mismo.

Tomoyo se midió la frente con los dedos.

—La mía mide casi cuatro y no pienso lo mismo.

Arata bufó dándole la espalda a la amatista.

—Veremos si piensas lo mismo cuando demuestre quién es Li Shaoran realmente.

Tomoyo agitó su mano en el aire con languidez en señal de despedida. Arata solía formularse demasiadas fantasías en su cabeza, ella era feliz si Sakura también lo era, poco importaba la persona con la que estuviese para lograrlo.

Suspiró recordando nuevamente su vestido, no podía dejar de pesar en las imperfecciones del diseño. Negó con la cabeza saliendo del pasillo para dirigirse a la caja registradora, se detuvo en la sección de telas mirando hacia atrás por encima de su hombro ante la sensación de que alguien o algo la perseguía.

Se frotó los ojos con las manos cuando una hadita del tamaño de su pulgar apareció frente a ella. Volteó en varias direcciones buscando a otro ser humano viviente que fuese capaz de admirar el mismo fenómeno, pero todos pasaban desapercibidos a su lado.

—Tienes problemas con tu vestido, ¿cierto? —interrogó el misterioso hombrecito de ojos azules y piel nívea.

Tomoyo entrecerró los ojos observando las pequeñas gafas que descansaban en el tabique de su nariz, quizás debería dejar de hacer dieta por algunas semanas.

—Soy real —afirmó el hada agitando sus alas de libélula en el aire, liberando un extraño brillo dorado—, y te ayudaré con tu vestido a cambio de dos cosas.

La oferta era tentadora.

—¿Ah, sí? —Daidouji cuestionó con cautela.

El hombrecito asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro, solo tienes que besarme para que yo pueda regresar a mi tamaño normal —sonrió por el rostro desencajado de la chica—, y luego llevarme al baile como tu pareja. Sencillo —agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño apartándolo con un manotazo de su camino.

—Olvídalo, no besaré a ningún adefesio de la naturaleza.

Eriol se estrelló en el piso y estuvo a punto de morir aplastado por el bastón de una viejecilla. Gruñó incorporándose, sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa. Si alguien que creyera en la magia no lo besaba antes de la medianoche, se quedaría de ese tamaño por el resto de su vida. Tal vez podría pedirle el favor a la novia de Shaoran, pero si él continuaba enamorado de ella, lo aplastaría al escuchar la petición.

Sollozó emprendiendo su vuelo nuevamente, no le restaba más que acosar a esa chica hasta obtener lo que necesitaba.

****Continuará****

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Bueno, si alguien se pregunta cómo Eriol terminó en esa forma creo que la respuesta lógica seria decir que con una de sus pociones, pero en realidad no fue lo que sucedió, jaja. En el próximo capítulo se explicará mejor.

Creo que al paso que van las cosas entre los SS, mejor le dejaremos la mayor parte de humor a TE, en el próximo capítulo, así que mentes pervertidas, ¡prepárense! Hahaha, mentiras, pero sí le haremos honores al rated y a la parte posesiva de Shaoran (:S) pobrecito, siempre cayendo en las trampas de Eriol.

Si puedo actualizaré el lunes sino el martes, la programación de evaluaciones en la universidad está un tanto extraña y creo que me dará tiempo de escribir un poco el fin de semana.

Les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, no saben cuánto.

Nos leemos. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS son propiedad del grupo Clamp. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

**Nota: **Advertencia de lemon, ya sabe, si no le gustan ese tipo de escenas puede saltarse la primera parte del capítulo y leer con seguridad lo demás.

* * *

"**Novio por catálogo"**

**III**

**La noche que prometí.**

* * *

Llegaron a la casa Kinomoto después de una exhaustiva tarde de compras, Sakura sugirió que lo mejor sería darse un baño antes de cenar y Shaoran asintió sin protestar. Realmente no tenía hambre, lo único que deseaba era que llegara la hora de dormir o más bien, la hora en que Sakura cumpliera con su promesa.

Luego de una leve discusión con la castaña, fue exiliado de la habitación al cuarto de baño del pasillo. Refunfuñando cerró la puerta y abrió el grifo. Nunca se había sentido tan ansioso por estar con una mujer, quizás el maldito Eriol agregó algún tipo de afrodisiaco en su nueva pócima.

Suspiró saliendo de la regadera, él mismo se desconocía. No sabía qué demonios hacía aceptando propuestas indecorosas de una extraña adolescente, sin embargo tenía sentimientos fuertes por ella.

Caminó a lo largo del pasillo y volvió a la habitación donde encontró a Sakura de pie junto a la ventana en medio de la oscuridad. Se acercó sigilosamente a ella, sonriendo, el momento que ambos anhelaron durante el día había llegado.

Sakura se giró, buscándolo en la oscuridad.

—Estoy lista —murmuró.

—Yo también —contestó Shaoran rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. La tenue luz proveniente del pasillo apenas le dejó disfrutar la desnudez de su novia al despojarla de su bata de baño.

El rostro de Sakura teñido de un color cereza intenso, resplandeció en la oscuridad cuando Shaoran se deshizo de la toalla que cubría su cintura, y éste sonrió besándole la mano mientras la arrastraba a la cama.

Sakura estaba convertida en un nudo de nervios, sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer para darle placer a Shaoran y lo pondría en práctica. Arrebatándole el control de la situación al ambarino, lo empujó suavemente de espaldas sobre la cama, acostándose encima de él permitiendo que la besara.

Las caricias fluyeron espontáneamente entre ellos, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos rozarse con cada movimiento. El amor galopaba con fuerza en el corazón de Shaoran, siendo ese sentimiento el que aumentaba su deseo por ella. Nunca el cuerpo de una mujer había encajado a la perfección con el suyo, hasta ahora.

—Déjame verte, por favor —Fue difícil despegar sus labios de los de Sakura, y sacar la lengua de su boca para pronunciar esas palabras, pero necesitaba complementar su sentido táctil con el visual.

Sakura capturó juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oreja, bañándolo con su cálido aliento agitado.

—Aún no —Cruel sentencia la que salió de sus jugosos labios.

El primer gruñido de placer se escapó de su garganta cuando la mano de Sakura se cerró alrededor de su miembro.

—No quiero que me veas haciendo esto —murmuró.

No necesitó preguntar más porque en ese momento se encontró regocijándose de alegría en su interior, ante el cumplimiento de sus oscuras fantasías, ella lo había tomado con su boca. Pedírselo u obligarla a hacerlo, hubiese sido imposible para él, pero Sakura en su envoltura de inocencia poseía los conocimientos y habilidades suficientes para satisfacer a un hombre, lamiendo su longitud y chupándolo como la paleta de esa mañana.

Shaoran se arrodilló sobre la cama, apoyando sus manos en la pared. Sakura también cambió de posición escuchándolo gemir y agitarse cada vez más, sonidos que le indicaban lo bien que hacia su tarea. Era la primera vez que sentía el extraño sabor agradable de un hombre en su boca, su lengua parecía enrollarse a voluntad propia en el cuerpo blando de aquel miembro. Sus labios se apretaron formando un estrecho anillo del que Shaoran entraba y salía, esforzándose para no empujar muy fuerte y ahogarla con toda su longitud.

Al ambarino, la conciencia escasamente le funcionó, advirtiéndole a Sakura que se vendría y que retirara su preciosa boca. Ella no lo hizo. Sakura sonrió bebiéndose su recompensa por la tarea realizada, se esforzó por absorber cada gota de la esencia de Shaoran, chupando por última vez la cabeza de su pene antes de retirarse.

Shaoran apoyó la frente en la pared al obtener su liberación, llegó a sentirse avergonzado no por el acto de cariño que Sakura y él habían protagonizado, sino por sus sonoros jadeos y gemidos haciendo eco en toda la habitación. Buscó a Sakura en la oscuridad, abrazándola y acostándola delicadamente sobre cama.

La esmeralda en un acto de bondad, tanteó sobre el buró encendiendo su luz amarilla de noche. Al instante, sus ojos se encontraron con los ambarinos de Shaoran.

—Mi Sakura —le susurró al oído—, gracias. Ahora lo haré yo por ti.

Lo besó antes de permitirle descender a su vientre, abriendo los muslos para que él se acomodara dejando un rastro de besos a su paso.

Shaoran admiró el subir y bajar de sus senos al respirar profundamente, su carita sonrojada con sus labios aun brillando por la humedad de su semilla. Cerró los ojos lamiendo la crema que comenzaba acumularse en su virginal entrada. Su olor de mujer se mezclaba con el floral del jabón, estimulándolo a continuar explorándola con todos sus sentidos.

Sakura suspiró sintiendo la aterciopelada lengua de Shaoran golpeando con suavidad el centro de sus nervios. El sabor de ella, era tan sublime y delicioso, que superaba por mucho a los mejores postres existentes. Temiendo lastimarla con sus ásperos dedos, invadió su vagina con la lengua.

Sakura suspiró abrazando con fuerza uno de los pocos peluches que no habían volado fuera de la cama, y pese a sus imperiosos gemidos diciendo que no soportaría más, Shaoran continuó penetrándola hasta obtener los cálidos jugos de ella. Succionó vigorosamente, evitando así que el preciado flujo se desperdiciara. Lamiendo y besando con sutileza sus inflamados labios mayores, se despidió de esa parte de la estilizada anatomía femenina, reemplazando al oso que Sakura abrazaba con su cuerpo.

Ella sonrió limpiándole las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a acumularse en su frente, por increíble que pareciera, comenzaba a enamorarse de ese hombre. Shaoran le acariciaba los senos con devoción, y antes de llevarse uno de sus lindos pezones a la boca susurró—: te quiero, Sakura.

La esmeralda recibió su pequeña declaración de amor arqueando su espalda por la abrazadora humedad de aquella boca mamando sus pezones con experiencia. Ninguno de los dos a pesar de ser _primerizos _había cohibido sus deseos, Sakura no sentía pudor alguno ante Shaoran y no sabía si después de él, se liberaría de esa manera con otro hombre. Decidida, lo empujó al otro extremo de cama y con la mano temblorosa agarró el preservativo que descansaba en la superficie del buró.

Shaoran la dejó colocárselo, alabándola en sus adentros por ser tan precavida. Intentó incorporarse, pero Sakura se lo evitó sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Se preparó mentalmente y tomándose su tiempo, condujo el miembro de Shaoran a su entrada. El pulso de ambos se disparó en cuánto completaron su unión.

Sakura salía con gracia y lentitud de su miembro, con sus pechos revotando al ritmo de sus movimientos. Shaoran la apoyó sosteniéndola por la cadera, y las lágrimas brotaron de un momento a otro de aquellos orbes esmeraldas.

—No quiero que te vayas —El dolor no era físico sino del alma—. Prométeme que no me dejaras.

Shaoran la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo sus propias lágrimas empapándole las mejillas. La respuesta que Sakura esperaba, jamás llegó a sus oídos, Shaoran la dejaría y no quedaba más que disfrutar de la bonita experiencia que siempre recordaría.

Declarándola incapaz de continuar liderando la batalla de amor, Shaoran la recostó en el lecho para ser él quien acoplara su ritmo. Apretó con fuerza el respaldo de la cama que compartían, mirando la pureza del alma de Sakura a través de sus ojos.

Los jadeos y gritos que clamaban sus nombres rompieron el silencio de la noche. Las profundas y duras embestidas de Shaoran eran producto de la intensidad de sus sentimientos por esa chica, cuya vagina lo apretaba en un firme y solido puño que se reusaba a dejarlo salir de su interior, así como Sakura no quería que él se marchara de su vida.

Esa noche, se definió como la peor de las escorias existentes. Sakura en pocas horas, le había dado todo lo que él buscó por años, fue entonces cuando se preguntó si en realidad ese amor que palpitaba y dolía en su corazón, se debía a la poción de Eriol.

Magníficamente, el orgasmo los atacó casi al mismo tiempo. Se abrazaron sintiendo cómo el temblor de sus cuerpos hacia vibrar las gotas de sudor que transitaban por su piel, uniéndose al igual que sus respectivos dueños. Con sus últimas energías, Sakura se aferró a los labios de Shaoran temiendo que al despertar, él ya no estuviese a su lado.

—Duerme, novia mía —gimoteó Shaoran pasándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. Aún nos quedan un par de días.

**xxx**

Touya Kinomoto llegó su a casa de madrugada. Pasó por la habitación de Sakura y negó con la cabeza, su pequeño monstruo aun dormía con una luz de noche. Frunció el ceño al escuchar ruidos extraños provenientes del cuarto. Se encogió de hombros, probablemente era la misma Sakura roncando.

Se despojó de sus ropas y se dejó caer con pesadez a la cama. Conquistar mujeres era fácil, lo difícil era cumplirle a todas sus conquistas. Giró quedando boca abajo y se vio obligado a levantar el rostro al escuchar golpecitos en la pared vecina. Miró el reloj, era muy tarde para que Sakura estuviese haciendo ejercicio o martillando para insertar un clavo en la pared.

Dispuesto a investigar el origen del ruido, tomó sus pantalones y se dirigió de vuelta a la habitación de Sakura. Trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Pegó su oreja a la puerta, esbozando una mueca de preocupación al escuchar leves suspiros que bien podrían confundirse con jadeos…, llegó a la conclusión de que su hermana tenía pesadillas y regresó a su pieza.

Mañana consolaría al pobre monstruo.

**xxx**

Tomoyo suspiró exasperada haciendo tintinear una campanilla para llamar a sus sirvientes.

—¿Qué desea, señorita? —preguntó la más joven de sus empleadas.

Tomoyo sonrió maléficamente.

—Tráeme un exterminador de insectos.

La sirvienta corrió fuera de la habitación y regresó con una lata de aerosol que depositó de inmediato en las manos de su patrona.

—Retírate —ordenó la amatista.

Eriol dio un respingo cuando la puerta se cerró y se quedó a solas con Tomoyo amenazándolo con asesinarlo si no se marchaba de su habitación.

—Es cierto lo que te digo —repitió preocupado. Sus ropas modernas, se convirtieron en una armadura de caballero en un santiamén—, luche con valentía ante esos tiranos pero ellos me superaban en número y me atacaron por la espalda —relató clavándose una pequeña espada de goma en el pecho.

—Puedes ser producto de un pacto con el demonio —refutó Daidouji—, o un fallido experimento genético.

Eriol rodó los ojos golpeándose la frente.

—Está bien, te lo demostraré —Un pergamino apareció un su mano y la chica alzó una ceja poco impresionada—. Pero antes, debes firmarme este contrato de confidencialidad. En el caso que violes nuestro convenio revelando la existencia de lo que te mostraré, deberás casarte de inmediato conmigo.

Tomoyo le arrebató el papel, y lo inspeccionó con una lupa.

—No tengo que firmarlo con sangre, ¿verdad?

—¿Quién crees que soy? —espetó Eriol—. ¿El prohibido?

Tomoyo sonrió firmando el microcontrato, se le devolvió al bicho con alas, y éste lo desapareció por arte de magia.

—Cierra los ojos —indicó chasqueando sus dedos. Tomoyo obedeció sintiendo cierta sensación de vértigo. Quizá había sido un error firmarle el contrato a esa cosa que decía llamarse Eriol, pero la curiosidad le ganó a la voluntad.

Eriol flotó rodeando a Tomoyo, nunca había estado con una mujer en su verdadero hogar, ni siquiera Shaoran conocía su lugar de procedencia, pero todo sacrificio sería en pro de su futuro.

—Ábrelos —ordenó el oji-azul descansando sobre el hombro de Daidouji.

Ella soltó una exclamación cubriéndose la boca con su mano. ¡Ya no estaba en su habitación, ahora estaba en una especie de pueblo medieval! Muy pintoresco, por cierto.

—Mira —dijo Eriol señalando un edificio blanco parecido a un castillo—, ese será el primer lugar que visitaremos.

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza encantada, olvidándose de que únicamente vestía un fino camisón de seda. No había nadie en las calles a esa hora, sin embargo también era extraño que un establecimiento estuviese abierto.

—Estamos en el reino encantado —explicó Eriol. Su voz chillona hacia un gracioso eco en el interior del castillo—, y este es nuestro museo.

Tomoyo se dejó encantar por los relucientes pisos de cerámica. _"Vaya, para ser un pueblo atrapado en el medioevo, no son tan anticuados"_, pensó admirando las elegantes lámparas metálicas que alumbraban cada una de las reliquias finamente resguardadas por una vitrina de cristal sobre un pedestal blanco.

—Aquí conservamos la evidencia de que todos los cuentos de hadas son reales —Eriol decía volando alrededor de los pedestales—. Por ejemplo, aquí tenemos la rueca con la que se pinchó la bella durmiente.

Tomoyo gritó eufórica corriendo al lado del artilugio para admirarlo de cerca.

—Y esta, es la calabaza que sirvió de carruaje a cenicienta —Eriol señaló una calabaza que aparentemente estaba conectada a una burbuja especial que la mantenía fresca e hidratada para su conservación.

La mirada de Tomoyo se desvió a unos esqueletos de algún animal y esbozó una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Qué es esto?

Eriol rió divertido.

—Son los ratones que se convirtieron en caballos —se encogió de hombros—, murieron y sólo pudimos conservar eso.

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza, reprendiendo el asco que los huesitos de ratón le produjeron y atisbó en una esquina la manzana que la malvada reina envenenó para eliminar a blanca nieves.

Llegaron al final del recorrido, pasando por un par de estatuillas de cera que probablemente inmortalizaban a los soberanos de ese reino. Tomoyo se detuvo ante ellas, parecían tan reales.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó señalando las figuras.

Los ojos de Eriol se abrieron desmesuradamente y tragó en seco agitando sus pequeñas alitas para dirigirse a ese lugar.

—Son… —murmuró pinchando la mejilla de la mujer con su mano—, mamá y papá.

—¡Eriol Hiraguizawa! —gritó la estatuilla de la reina. Tomoyo admiró con asombro cómo la estatuilla del rey se cruzaba de brazos, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Eriol.

—Wow, pueden hablar…

—No, Tomoyo —Eriol susurró preocupado—. Ellos son reales.

**xxx**

Shaoran despertó con los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana de Sakura. Ella estaba tendida boca abajo, utilizando uno de sus brazos como almohada. Sin duda, había tenido una de las mejores noches de su vida. Se inclinó, besando uno de los hombros de su novia con gentileza. La había amado dos veces más durante la madrugada y aun no se encontraba satisfecho de ella. Resistió la tentación de tomarla otra vez, pensando en que estaría delicada y agotada. Lo último que deseaba era lastimarla, por lo que resolvió salir de la cama para prepararle el desayuno.

No se molestó en vestirse para salir de la habitación, ya que Sakura le comentó que estarían solos en casa. Bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa de tonto en su cara, saliendo bruscamente de su ensoñación al percatarse del ruido de un cristal romperse muy cerca de él.

Levantó el rostro, descubriendo que la casa no estaba deshabitada como pesaba. En el borde del primer escalón, estaba un sujeto mayor con los puños apretados y con una mirada mortal, listo para asesinarlo.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —gritó Touya alertando a medio vecindario.

Shaoran tragó en seco cubriéndose sus partes nobles con las manos.

—Yo…

Touya se pasó los dedos por el cabello, apretándolos como si quisiera arrancárselos por la cólera que sentía en ese momento.

—¡Maldito seas! Esos eran los ruidos extraños… ¡Te estabas cogiendo a mi hermana! —gruñó corriendo escaleras arriba.

Shaoran no fue consiente del segundo en que sus piernas reaccionaron para escapar del peligro. Mierda, ¿y ahora qué haría? ¿Arrojarse por la ventana de Sakura? Sus coherentes cavilaciones fueron trucadas al momento en que Touya le saltó encima y ambos cayeron al piso.

El hermano de Sakura alzó su puño en el aire, y Shaoran simplemente atinó a cerrar los ojos, resignado a recibir el golpe.

—¡Hermano! —Sakura gritó desde la entrada de su habitación.

La rabia de Touya se incrementó al ver a Sakura despeinada y envuelta en una sábana. ¡El maldito que tenía entre sus manos se había aprovechado de la inocencia de su querida hermanita!

—Ahora sí te mueres —musitó el mayor de los Kinomoto estrellando su puño de la justicia en el ojo del ambarino.

****Continuará****

* * *

Bueno, este fue el capítulo 3, jaja. Espero que les haya gustado, pensaba publicarlo ayer pero confieso que terminé de leer un fic que comencé hace tiempo y me atrasé un poquito por eso, además que reescribí la primera escena completa —espero que te haya gustado, _**Chiwanko-chan**_—, y es por eso que lo tienen hasta hoy.

También, respondiendo a una pregunta que varias de ustedes han hecho, en un principio dije que la historia tendría 3 capítulos, por lo que si fuese así habría llegado hasta aquí, sin embargo algunos me pidieron alargarlo un poco más y así será, aun no estoy muy segura de cuántos capítulos más habrán… :/

Gracias infinitas por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.

Nos leemos la próxima semana —lamentablemente, tengo parciales en estos días y no creo escribir por eso—, las quiero, gracias por su apoyo.

PD: no pude terminar de relatar la parte de Eriol, por lo que en el próximo capítulo entraremos con esa escena.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS, son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia sí es mía.

* * *

"**Novio por catálogo"**

**IV**

**El novio en el calabozo.**

* * *

Tomoyo salió al balcón de su habitación, trenzándose el cabello mientras recordaba los extraños sucesos de la noche anterior. Un severo sonrojo tiñó su pálido rostro, cuando cerró los ojos, rememorando las sensaciones que le produjeron los viscosos labios de Eriol. Arrugó la nariz y sacudió su cabeza, ella no debía pensar en ese sujeto, aunque reconocía que su forma humana no era tan desagradable.

Miró el jardín del palacio, apoyando sus manos en el balcón, ¡ni siquiera su mansión en Tomoeda era tan grande y lujosa! Eriol efectivamente resultó ser el príncipe heredero del reino encantado, y sus padres habían corroborado la existencia de la magia. Entonces, ¿por qué rayos no terminaba de creer que todo lo vivido no era una pesadilla?

Se volteó al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose, y las imágenes de su romántico beso con el insecto Hiraguizawa, regresaron como un relámpago a su mente viéndolo ahí de pie frente a ella con una bandeja de desayuno entre las manos…

**Flash back.**

—_Wow, pueden hablar…_

—_No, Tomoyo —Eriol susurró preocupado—. Ellos son reales._

_La reina extendió su mano, tirando de una de las inquietas alitas de su hijo, provocando que éste chillara adolorido, las alas no eran un adorno, ahora formaban parte de su cuerpo y dolían._

_Tomoyo frunció el ceño e instintivamente alargó su brazo en defensa de su guía en aquel universo paralelo. _

_La reina por su lado, alzó una ceja apartando con delicadeza la mano de Daidouji, sabía que esa niña no poseía poder alguno, por lo que era imposible que fuese la bruja malvada que convirtió a su hijo en una burla para los hechiceros y para el reino completo._

—_Mami —gritó Eriol procurando no balancearse demasiado por los aires, si perdía su ala derecha, posiblemente le quedaría una espantosa cicatriz cuando volviese a su forma original._

—_¿Por qué no fuiste directo al palacio? —gruñó Elaine Hiraguizawa._

_Eriol gimió._

—_Porque sabía que me regañarías._

_Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, Eriol se veía demasiado infantil haciéndole pucheros a su mami. Desvió su mirada al apuesto rey, quien era casi idéntico a su hijo, salvo que éste tenía una nariz más refinada y ojos azules claros envolventes de misterio. Suspiró, era realmente guapo incluso con algunas canas en sus cabellos azulados._

_La reina se percató de las acciones de Tomoyo y carraspeó un poco atrayendo su atención. Depositó a Eriol en las manos de la adolescente sonrojada y se llevó sus manos a la cadera._

—_¿Qué esperas? Bésalo —ordenó. _

_Tomoyo soltó una exclamación._

—_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

—_Porque si no me besas en menos de… —Eriol miró un viejo reloj de madera en la pared—, cinco minutos me quedaré así por siempre._

—_¿Y por qué yo? Que te bese alguna campesina._

_Eriol la miró con cara de cachorro herido, y abrazó uno de sus pulgares._

—_No pueden, tengo que ser besado por alguien sin magia y es obvio que todos en el reino encantado la poseemos._

_Tomoyo asintió vacilante, jamás volvería a mezclar pastillas reductivas con ejercicio._

—_Por favor, señorita. Nosotros sabremos recompensar sus favores._

_Tomoyo suspiró nerviosa, ¿cómo negársele a esa voz tan masculina? _

—_Está bien —cerró los ojos arrugando los labios, no sería nada, ella había besado a muchos chicos y un beso más no le causaría el mayor daño._

_Eriol se elevó esbozando una sonrisa, ¡por fin regresaría a su forma natural! Tragó pesado colocando sus manitas en el rosáceo labio inferior de Tomoyo, no acostumbraba besar chicas frente a sus padres; sin embargo en esa ocasión tendría que hacer una excepción. _

_Tomoyo sintió el agradable cosquilleo de una hormiga recorriendo sus labios, masajeándolos con sus patas hábiles y ligeras, hasta que se vio obligada a entreabrir los ojos cuando algunas luces penetraron la oscuridad protectora de sus parpados. De pronto, sus mejillas estaban siendo envueltas por un par de manos cálidas y grandes, así como sus labios eran devorados por una experta boca masculina… _

**Fin del Flash back.**

—Creo que el estar cerca de mí al momento en que se rompió el hechizo te aturdió y por eso te desmayaste —explicó Eriol colocando una bandeja sobre la mesa.

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza, eso explicaba el hecho de que no recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Por la mañana despertó entre sábanas satinadas y almohadas rellenas de plumas, comodidades que siendo la heredera del gran imperio Daidouji, poseía en su casa, sin embargo los rostros de las doncellas a su alrededor eran desconocidos, detalle que le hizo percatarse de que aquella no era su habitación y mucho menos su casa.

Se sintió un poco desconcertada notando el imperial traje azul de Eriol, especialmente por la banda dorada que cruzaba su torso, identificándolo como el príncipe de esa nación; en cambio su indumentaria consistía en un sencillo vestido de manta complementado con un corsé azul.

—Creo —Eriol dijo invitándola a tomar asiento en el comedor—, que te debo una explicación.

Tomoyo se sonrojó aceptando su ofrecimiento.

—N-no es necesario, s-su alteza —tartamudeó.

Eriol rió suave y seductoramente. Era igual, incluso más guapo que el propio rey con sus ojos azules oscurecidos por la malicia y astucia que su aura y movimientos gráciles exudaban.

—Eriol, llámame Eriol —corrigió tomando asiento frente a ella, extendiendo una servilleta para colocarla en sus piernas.

—Eriol, no me debes ninguna explicación sólo llévame de vuelta a casa —susurró Daidouji picoteando el Kiwi de su plato.

Eriol vertió un poco de leche en su café.

—Por supuesto, me has salvado de quedarme como hadita de cuento durante el resto de mi vida.

Tomoyo se sonrojó, evadiendo la mirada astuta del príncipe, era más fácil conversar con él en forma de insecto.

—¿Y no son así naturalmente?

Eriol negó con la cabeza después de beber un sorbo de café. Esbozó una mueca, le faltaba un poco de azúcar…

—No, somos normales, así como tú —suspiró colocando su taza en la mesa—. Verás, tuve un pequeño lio con una de las brujas del bosque…, ella pensó que después de retozar juntos en un granero, la convertiría en mi esposa —se encogió de hombros—. Como no fue así se molestó un poquito y me convirtió en el esperpento que conociste en el bazar.

Los ojos amatistas estaban a punto de salirse de sus orbitas.

—O sea que todo es culpa de una mujer despechada.

—Efectivamente —afirmó el príncipe con cierto descaro y orgullo por su aventura.

—Eres un sínico —gritó Tomoyo golpeando la mesa con su puño—. Desgraciado, de haber sabido que era la venganza de una mujer a la que deshonraste no te habría besado.

Eriol se puso de pie soltando un gruñido cuando Tomoyo le arrojó su café encima.

—No te enojes —vociferó pensando mil maldiciones para ella, sin embargo se abstuvo de expresarlas—. La mujer no es ninguna puritana…

—Tú tampoco lo eres —le interrumpió Tomoyo señalándolo acusadoramente—, así que no tienes ningún derecho a criticar.

Eriol observó con asombro como Tomoyo envolvía sus ropas en una pequeña sábana y caminaba dando tremendas zancadas hacia la puerta. Maldijo en sus adentros y se apresuró a detenerla.

—Espera, no tienes por qué tomar esa actitud —dijo agarrándola del brazo—. No he dicho ni hecho nada para ofenderte.

—Me mentiste —vociferó la amatista, sacudiendo su brazo—, dijiste que habías luchado contra cientos, miles de hechiceros malvados cuando lo único que hiciste fue devanarte en un sucio granero con una bruja.

—Oh… —exclamó divertido el príncipe—, suenas igual que una mujer celosa. ¿También quieres retozar conmigo en un granero? No tendría problema en hacerlo.

Tomoyo se ruborizó de pura cólera, y le golpeó la cabeza con su equipaje.

—Imbécil, no quiero que me lleves a ningún lado. No, espera. ¡Exijo que me lleves a mi casa!

—Lo siento, pero a mis padres les agradaste y desean que te quedes a cenar —comenzó a salir de la habitación con Tomoyo aun entre sus garras—. Mandamos a degollar un carnero para la ocasión, algunos cerdos y…

—Pobrecitos —chilló Tomoyo—, soy vegetariana.

—Pero nosotros no —Eriol agregó con una sonrisa diabólica.

Tomoyo fue arrastrada hasta la entrada principal del palacio, donde algunos sirvientes se apilaron a los pies de Hiraguizawa.

—Saldré con la señorita, dile a mi madre que regresaré a tiempo —musitó a una de las doncellas. Ella se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia y se retiró del lugar.

Tomoyo admiró los verdes jardines con un mohín en su rostro. Eriol era tan arrogante, detestable, odioso, miserable e increíblemente apuesto.

Eriol sonrió a uno de los sirvientes masculinos.

—Tráeme mi alfombra mágica —ordenó.

—¿De verdad tienes una? —preguntó con asombro la chica.

Eriol asintió con la cabeza.

—¿No prefiere su corcel? —cuestionó temeroso el sirviente.

—¿Algún problema? —interrogó con las cejas alzadas.

—Sí, su perro _"Kerberos"_ acaba de orinarla y la están lavando.

Eriol gimió decepcionado al notar la desilusión en los ojos de Tomoyo, ¿ahora cómo rayos haría para impresionarla? Porque esa nena no se salvaría de ir al granero con él, no señor.

**xxx**

Sakura destapó el frasco de alcohol, empapando una torunda de algodón con el frío y ardiente liquido o al menos, así lo sentiría Shaoran en su hermoso labio reventado por el salvaje de Touya.

—Sakura, estoy aquí —gruñó Touya retirándose una bolsa de hielo de la mejilla.

La esmeralda le lanzó una mirada fulminante mientas limpiaba la sangre de la mandíbula de su novio con delicadeza.

—Eres un bruto, hermano —se quejó descartando el algodón ensangrentado en el cubo de la basura—. Shaoran no me obligó…

—¡Cállate, cállate! —gritó el moreno poniéndose de pie—. No quiero escuchar nada, llamaré a la policía y lo acusaré por invasión de propiedad privada, robo, violación…

Shaoran apartó la mano de Sakura poniéndose de pie. Mataría a ese imbécil por haberle desfigurado el rostro, y aunque Kinomoto también se llevó sus buenos puñetazos, no eran los suficientes para igualar sus deplorables condiciones; Sakura vaticinando las acciones de su novio, se adelantó a abrazarlo por la espalda, murmurando una súplica por el cese de la violencia.

El ambarino quedó estático al sentir los delgados brazos de Sakura alrededor de su cintura, ella continuaba envuelta en la sábana rosada de aquella cama donde se le entregó una y otra vez. Eriol tenía razón, la poción era temporal. Él ya no sentía un amor arrebatador por ella, sin embargo con su cercanía se incrementaba cierto cosquilleo en su estómago, y el nerviosismo de tenerla cerca era abrumador, lo cual significaba que ella verdaderamente le gustaba.

Se giró para mirarla. Sakura le dio una sonrisa triste y cansina, quizá ella se sentía decepcionada de él porque golpeó a su hermano, pero al sentir el primer golpe en su rostro fue como si lo hubiesen despertado bruscamente de un agradable sueño lo que produjo una reacción violenta de su parte.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, depositando un beso en la frente de Sakura.

Ella lo miró con sus ojos verdes destilando tristeza.

—No te preocupes, mi hermano no llamará a la policía —ladeó el rostro, observando al aludido a través del umbral de la cocina—. Posiblemente este descargando su rabia con Yukito, un viejo amigo.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa, sino tú —la estrechó fuerte contra su cuerpo—. Pagaste por mí, para tener un novio perfecto y sólo te estoy dando problemas, no he hecho nada especial para agradarte…

Sakura posó un dedo en sus labios.

—Estoy triste porque no estabas a mi lado cuando desperté —deslizó su dedo hasta el pecho de Shaoran, donde dibujo pequeños círculos alrededor de su pezón—. Creí que estabas decepcionado de mí porque no soy la mujer que esperabas.

Shaoran sonrió tomando su mano.

—Eres más de lo que alguna vez esperé, Sakura —Ella le sonrió con energías renovadas—. El único error que has cometido, fue comprarme, querida.

—Pero si no lo hubiese hecho, no te habría conocido —rebatió con dulzura la esmeralda—. Ahora tendré una historia magnifica para mis nietos, serás el recuerdo más bello de mi juventud.

Shaoran gimió besando su mano. El día en que se enfrentaría a su castigo por engañar mujeres ingenuas había llegado. Sakura era una mujer excepcional, hermosa desde la coronilla de su cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, la inteligencia era una cualidad que se evidenciaba en su forma de hablar, en sus ojos brillantes de malicia e inocencia, y aun así, ella mantenía sus rasgos de niña en sus expresiones, en su olor, en su sabor, todo en ella era tan nuevo que lo enloquecía. Definitivamente, Sakura habría sido la novia perfecta para él.

—Ten una cita una conmigo —pidió sin vacilaciones.

—Estaba esperando que lo propusieras.

Sakura soltó una risita suave, muy femenina desatando el nudo de la sábana que mantenía oculta su belleza. Shaoran gimió con el despertar de su pasión cuando ella lo envolvió con el calor de su cuerpo, dejándolo sentir la erección de sus pezones deseosos de atención. Se las arregló para mantener los brazos dentro de la sábana y tocarla sin ninguna barrera interponiéndose entre ellos.

La noche fue corta para satisfacer sus fantasías con Sakura, lo recordó acariciando sus preciosas nalgas redondas, pero eso habría sido demasiado para la chiquilla; era consciente de que cada cosa que pensaba y hacia no era correcta, sin embargo él era un hombre joven, apasionado y estúpido, y Sakura la chica que lo excitaba de una manera tan imperiosa que la única forma de apagar su fuego interior era tomándola hasta quedar satisfecho.

Cruda lección la que aprendió la noche pasada.

—No fui muy brusco contigo, ¿verdad?

Sakura siseó de placer, recargando su frente en el pecho de Shaoran mientras él le acariciaba los pezones con delicadeza, como si estuviese pidiendo perdón por las innumerables veces que los mordió tirando de ellos con tal fuerza que Sakura creyó que terminaría arrancándolos de sus senos.

Ante la falta de respuesta, Shaoran deslizó una mano hasta la vulva de la mujer, enredando sus dedos en los escasos risos castaños de su monte de venus, acariciando la hendidura entre sus suaves y gruesos labios mayores.

—N-no, me gustó todo lo que me hiciste —jadeó con la voz temblosa.

Shaoran introdujo sus dedos en ella, penetrándola con uno solo al tiempo que le masajeaba el clítoris con el pulgar.

—¿Y esto, te gusta? —Sakura asintió torpemente con la cabeza, separando los muslos—. ¿Quieres más?

—Por favor —gimió en respuesta la esmeralda.

Shaoran sonrió poniendo a trabajar tres de sus dedos en ella, arrancándole un grito estrepitoso a la chica poseedora de una vagina exquisita, que hasta el momento había sido únicamente suya…, y lamentaba tanto no tener un preservativo a la mano para tomarla como se merecía.

—Shh, tu hermano está cerca —siseó Shaoran.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza y apuñó sus manos en la espalda de Shaoran. Se sentía tan completa cuando él la acariciaba bombeando dentro de ella, que era imposible no emitir ninguna clase de sonido.

El calor abrazador y vertiginoso circulante en la sábana más los suaves gemidos de Sakura susurrando su nombre lo estaban matando, deseaba tanto bajarse los pantalones para penetrarla tan duro y profundo como sus labios succionarían sus pezones, apretándolos mientras azotaba la tierna carne con su lengua.

Sakura le mordió el cuello ahogando un grito debido al orgasmo que la golpeó sin piedad, no importaba lo que Shaoran utilizara para poseerla, sus dedos, la lengua, su pene, todo en él era magnifico.

El castaño gruñó adolorido, sintiendo a Sakura derramarse en su mano, empapándolo con sus jugos calientes y deliciosos. La sostuvo con un brazo mientras le depositaba en los labios el beso de cariño que había faltado entre ellos esa mañana. La extrañaría, Dios querido, como la extrañaría cuando su vida volviese a la normalidad.

Adoraba todo de ella, cada detalle, gemido y susurro al hacer el amor…, ¡hasta sus sonrojos eran espectaculares!

—¡Con un demonio! —vociferó Touya desde la otra habitación—. ¿Qué mierda están haciendo ahora?

Shaoran dio un respingo, cubriendo a Sakura de nuevo con la sábana. Maldito Kinomoto, siempre interrumpía en los mejores momentos.

Touya entró en la cocina y desconoció el aspecto de su hermana. ¡Por supuesto! Esa era la cara de una mujer satisfecha. Apretó los puños con tal fuerza que sus nudillos llegaron a tornarse blancos. Se abalanzó sobre el infeliz violador y lo agarró por el cuello asfixiándolo.

No queriendo arruinar su futuro en prisión, Touya comenzó a arrastrar a Shaoran al sótano de la casa, ahí el imbécil abusador de hermanas moriría disecado con las ratas. Abrió la puerta y arrojó dentro al ambarino antes de que éste pudiese defenderse. Cerró la puerta con seguro y se guardó la llave en los pantalones.

Sakura apareció en escena y salió en defensa de su novio.

—Déjalo salir, hermano —exigió presionando el nudo de la sábana a su pecho.

Shaoran golpeaba la puerta con fuerza e insistencia, al punto que Sakura temió que se lastimara de alguna manera.

—Cállate, Sakura —gritó Touya, empujándola con su brazo al pasar—. Me has decepcionado, confiaba en ti, y papá también lo hizo dejándote sola un par de noches. ¿Crees que ese idiota se quedará contigo por siempre? Porque seguramente fue lo que dijo para que te acostaras con él.

Un par de lágrimas corrieron por el rostro erubescente de la chica.

—¡Shaoran se quedaría conmigo si pudiese hacerlo!

Las palabras fueron peor que un dardo venenoso para el corazón y la conciencia del ambarino. Y Touya se percató de ese detalle al momento en que Li dejó de golpear la puerta.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta —dijo Kinomoto saliendo del pasillo.

El silencio fue roto por el llanto de Sakura, quien se acurrucó frente a la puerta sin saber qué hacer o decir. Touya era un idiota de mente cuadrada que no comprendería su situación, Shaoran desaparecería próximamente porque la magia que lo mantenía con vida se terminaría, arrancándolo de su lado por siempre; no porque fuese un fanfarrón mentiroso con otra vida y otra mujer esperándolo en casa.

—Sakura, no llores más —murmuró Shaoran desde el lúgubre y oscuro sótano.

La esmeralda apartó algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas, ni siquiera ella sabía con exactitud por qué lloraba, sin embargo las lágrimas y los sollozos se apresuraban por salir sin permiso de ella.

—Yo…, forzaré la cerradura o mejor llamaré a un cerrajero —farfulló enderezándose.

—¡No, espera! —gritó Shaoran—. Tengo una idea mejor pero ven aquí.

Sakura volvió a agacharse frente a la puerta mirando su centro blanco expectante hasta que sintió los dedos de Shaoran tocando sus pies, y sonrió colocándole encima los suyos, así era como si estuviesen tomados de la mano.

—Ve a la habitación y busca los pantalones que traía puestos la primera noche… —Sakura se sintió tonta asintiendo con la cabeza, ya que Shaoran no podía verla—, en el bolsillo trasero encontrarás un pequeño pergamino, escribe "ayuda" y fírmalo con mi nombre.

La chica corrió escaleras arriba sin decir palabra, no podía arriesgarse a que Touya arruinara de nuevo sus planes. Entró al baño de su habitación y revolvió el cesto de la ropa sucia. Shaoran no mentía cuando dijo que el pergamino era pequeño, en realidad era sólo un diminuto pedazo de papel enrollado. Claro, era de esperarse tal miseria proveniente de aquella agencia que comerciaba hombres…

Tomó un lápiz de su escritorio y escribió lo que Shaoran le indicó. Mirando el papel, lo arrojó al piso en el instante que comenzó a quemarse en su mano. No reprimió el impulso de sonreír y aplaudir cuando éste desapareció formando un mensaje con fuegos artificiales, al parecer, la agencia sí invertía dinero en utilería.

"_Gracias por utilizar el servicio de emergencias de Novios print. No se preocupe, estaremos ahí en menos de doce horas"._

¿Qué rayos…? Sakura frunció el ceño y salió disparada en dirección al sótano. Ella no podía esperar doce horas para sacar a Shaoran de ese lugar, así tuviese que golpear y dejar inconsciente a Touya, rescataría a su novio por cuenta propia.

—¿Ya? ¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó el ambarino al escuchar las rápidas y fuertes pisadas de Sakura.

—Sí, el espectáculo fue muy bonito pero dice que vendrán dentro de doce horas.

Shaoran se imaginó un lindo puchero en el rostro de la esmeralda.

—No te preocupes, yo tengo prioridad entre todos los demás, así que no tardarán en llegar.

—Ojala —suspiró Sakura recostándose en la puerta, estaba harta de los problemas y necesitaba tiempo de calidad con su novio.

**xxx**

Kaho Mizuki se sentó a la orilla de su bañera regulando la temperatura del agua, aún era demasiado temprano para dirigirse al trabajo, así que optó por tomar un relajante baño de burbujas.

Levantó las cejas observando a su mascota correr con un pedazo de papel en su hocico, perezosa se levantó a arrebatárselo antes de que lo babeara y el mensaje quedara indescifrable.

—El novio favorito del jefe está en problemas —canturreó sumergiéndose en la tina.

¿Qué le habría sucedido ahora? Probablemente fue drogado y violentado por la gruñoncita castaña…

—Nah —Kaho descartó la idea de inmediato, con lo puritano que era Li seguramente cayó desmayado después del primer beso. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema?

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Hola, lamento la tardanza, ultimadamente casi no tengo tiempo para escribir y dormir es un privilegio valioso cuando hay tiempo para hacerlo (:/), así que espero comprendan la situación. Por más ridículo que parezca es un poco deprimente no tener tiempo para hacer lo que te gusta, pienso que los escritores profesionales han de ser muy felices ganándose la vida creando, imaginando y escribiendo sus historias porque si yo como aficionada adoro hacerlo, ya no digamos ellos que pueden vivir de eso. (Al menos, eso pienso). xD

Bueno, como siempre agradezco sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, espero que se animen a dejarme un review en esta ocasión también, son muy importantes para mí.

Nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de CCS, son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia si es mía.**

* * *

**"Novio por catálogo"**

**V**

**Un plan más un rescate.**

* * *

**Planes para conquistar a una damisela.**

**Plan N° 1:** _Niños, a las damiselas les encantan los niños. Ver a un príncipe jugar y revolcarse en el lodo con un puñado de niños, despierta su instinto materno. Ellas piensan que el hombre será un buen padre y por lo tanto, un buen esposo._ _Caerá rendida sus pies viendo la enternecedora escena…_

Eriol cerró el manual de bolsillo que adquirió en una librería de segunda mano y bajó de su caballo blanco. Apartándose un mechón de cabello de la frente en un movimiento de cabeza sumamente sexy, ayudó a Tomoyo a bajar también de su corcel.

La chica rodó los ojos aplanando la falda de su vestido. Entre más conocía al casanova Hiraguizawa, más le desagradaba. Gimió siguiéndolo dentro de un descolorido edificio, que ella habría comparado con una prisión de no ser por los dibujos de juguetes y animalitos del bosque que adornaban las paredes.

Subieron las escaleras en forma de caracol. Tanto ella como Eriol jadeaban un poco al llegar a las puertas de lo que prometía ser un gran salón. Cuando éstas se abrieron, tremendo barullo les recibió: niños corriendo descontrolados por doquier, empujándose y tirándose del cabello. Tomoyo observó a unos cuantos, echarse a llorar al piso, probablemente enojados, probablemente hambrientos.

Eriol perdió su compostura de príncipe, abrazando y besando pequeñuelos. Las niñas gritaban encantadas a viva voz, que el apuesto príncipe Hiraguizawa había llegado a visitarlas; otras más grades e ilusas, rumoraban que buscaba una chica a la cual desposar, mientras que los niños más intrépidos y valientes, le retaron a un duelo de espada por la corona del reino.

Pronto, Tomoyo supo que se encontraba en el salón de juegos de un orfanato. Se arrodilló en la alfombra junto a un círculo de tímidos infantes que no querían acercarse al príncipe por temor a ensuciarlo, dándose cuenta de que no era muy frecuente la presencia de Hiraguizawa en esos lugares.

Acarició la cabeza rubia de una niña, mirando como Eriol conducía al resto del grupo a un teatro de marionetas, que se ubicaba en la esquina de la habitación. Ella dirigió al resto del grupo, y tomó asiento en una pequeña silla de madera. Algunos niños apoyaron la cabeza en sus piernas mientras esperaban el espectáculo.

Eriol anunció que presentaría el cuento de la caperucita roja y el lobo, desapareciendo detrás del gran cajón rojo. Las risas estallaron con su graciosa vocecilla femenina, y Tomoyo se sonrojó de vergüenza. No era ninguna estúpida, sabía que Eriol hacía todo eso para impresionarla porque le vio comprar un manual de conquista. Sin embargo, ejecutaba el papel de lobo malicioso a la perfección.

Los niños aplaudieron al terminar el espectáculo, y Eriol agradeció con una ligera reverencia.

Las niñeras anunciaron que era hora del refrigerio y los niños hicieron un puchero despidiéndose del príncipe para ir a lavarse las manos. Tomoyo tuvo la intención de acercarse a Eriol, pero él inmediatamente fue abordado por una joven y voluptuosa niñera.

—Príncipe Hiraguizawa, no sabe cuánto nos honra su presencia —dijo con esos tentadores labios rojos. Eriol reprimió el impulso de relamerse los suyos—. Los niños son muy importantes para mí, por lo tanto me gustaría agradecerle esta visita, en la manera que a usted le apetezca.

—Oh, nena. Eres muy amable —Eriol sintió el despertar de su instinto, se inclinó susurrándole al oído—: visito el bar negro todos los jueves por la noche, ahí podremos afinar detalles.

Se giró con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro níveo, encontrándose con la mirada furiosa de Tomoyo.

_Primer plan de conquista: ¡A la mierda!_

**Plan N°2:** _Fuerza, demuéstrale a tu damisela que puedes defenderla de cualquier peligro ándate. Se valiente, invoca un dragón y asesínalo en su nombre. Cuando regreses a su lado con el corazón de la bestia entre tus manos, te verá como el más fuerte de los guerreros. Este apartado se aplica en el caso de los pelmazos… _

—"_¿Un dragón? Ni loco"_ —pensó Eriol agarrando la mano de Tomoyo para salir del orfanato.

Caminó por las calles empedradas del reino mágico, buscando la forma de retorcer ese apartado. Si aquella mujer no se le hubiese insinuado, en esos momentos estaría corriendo al granero con la linda Tomoyo devorándole el cuello.

Miró las puertas de una cantina de mala muerte y se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pasar por un trago. Tomoyo refunfuñó siendo arrastrada al interior, mientras Eriol escaneaba el sitio con la mirada.

—Oye, tú —gritó, rompiendo el anormal silencio en la cantina—. Deja de mirar de esa manera a mi novia.

Tomoyo dejó de protestar, deslizando su mirada de Eriol, al peligroso hombre borracho de la barra.

Eriol sonrió triunfante, el sujeto temblaba de miedo.

—"_El sujeto tiembla de rabia"_ —pensó Tomoyo—. ¿Qué rayos te sucede? El tipo no me ha mirado de ninguna manera —le reclamó a Eriol, dándole un golpecito en el hombro—. Además, no soy tu novia.

—Te ha mirado —Eriol fingió un gruñido—. _"Está es mi oportunidad"_ —se movió con avidez a la barra, y levantó al hombre por las solapas de la chaqueta.

_Mala idea. _El sujeto resultó ser más grande, fiero y fuerte que Eriol.

Tomoyo dejó escapar un grito ahogado, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Segundos después, el príncipe yacía inconsciente sobre el sucio piso de madera, con las gafas torcidas, y una fuerte hemorragia nasal.

_Plan N°2: perdido por __knockout._

**xxx**

De entre todos los planes de rescate que había efectuado, ese era definitivamente, el más absurdo. Kaho Mizuki se paseaba afuera de la casa Kinomoto con un paquete de galletas y un disfraz de niña de exploradora, se veía horrorosamente ridícula.

Hace algunos días en la reunión con el consejo del reino mágico, su estúpido ex-novio le había dicho que sus mejores años ya habían pasado. En aquel momento, Kaho no lo creyó. Sin embargo, ahora con dos colitas en su cabello, una minifalda verde y calcetas blancas hasta la rodilla, comenzaba a creerle.

Caminó a través del jardín Kinomoto mirando sus zapatos negros lustrados, maldiciendo a Shaoran Li por ser tan imbécil. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que meterse en problemas? ¿No podía simplemente limitarse a hacer su trabajo y en última instancia, follar con la chica? Ese idiota castaño no sabía cómo disfrutar de la vida. No tenía novia, apenas tenía amigos, vivía siempre con esa linda cara bonita sumergida entre las páginas de algún libro, cuando en realidad debería enterrarla entre los muslos de alguna chica.

Suspiró parándose sobre un tapete de "_Bienvenidos_", adornado con la imagen de los duendes de Blanca Nieves. Al parecer, uno de ellos, Gruñón específicamente, cobró vida y se molestó en abrirle la puerta. La pelirroja sonrió por sus incoherentes cavilaciones y extendió los brazos mostrando el paquete de galletas.

—Estoy aquí para…

—Sakura, es una vieja loca vendiendo galletas, ¿se las compramos? —preguntó Gruñón, o Touya, para los amigos.

Kaho abrió furiosa el paquete de galletas y se abalanzó sobre el sujeto. Kinomoto intentó ofrecer resistencia ante su atacante y al abrir la boca para pedir refuerzos, la mujer le obligó a engullir todas las galletas.

Sakura corrió al vestíbulo, escuchando los alaridos quejumbrosos de su hermano y los rugidos fieros de una mujer, quien no era más que Kaho Mizuki disfrazada de chica exploradora. La castaña se golpeó la frente al atisbar el alboroto que había montado ese par: Touya yacía en el piso con el rostro salpicado de migas de galletas y Kaho sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

—Para que aprendas a no llamarme vieja loca, maldito Gruñón —musitó Kaho aprisionándole las muñecas—. Debería regresarte al cuento de donde saliste, quizás pasar algún tiempo convertido en rana te ayude.

—Estás loca —replicó Touya sintiéndose mareado, mirando no una, sino dos veteranas exploradoras—. Sakura, llama a la policía… O ve por el violador, tal vez él pueda defendernos.

—Hermano —masculló la oji-verde, apretando los puños. Sin embargo, podría sacar provecho de la situación—. Si me dices dónde escondiste las llaves, iré de inmediato.

—Están en… —Su lengua se reusó a moverse y sus parpados a continuar abiertos.

Sakura empujó a Kaho y se apresuró a asestarle un par de cachetadas a su hermano para que despertara y soltara la información completa, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

—No despertará hasta mañana —dijo Kaho limpiándose las uñas en su chaqueta.

Sakura se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el vestido celeste, que era una réplica perfecta del de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Su hermano le había obligado a vestirse de esa manera, para recordarle que todavía era una niña y que sus intereses no debían ir más allá de las muñecas.

—Pero Shaoran está encerrado en el sótano —Hizo un puchero—, ¿puedes ayudarlo?

Kaho suspiró deshaciendo las coletas de su cabello.

—A eso he venido. Vamos.

Sakura la guió a través de los pasillos con un moño rosa bamboleando sobre su cabeza. A Kaho le extrañó el esperanzador brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas, ella no se veía tan feliz el día que compró a Shaoran.

—¿Y cómo se ha comportado? —preguntó Mizuki en aras de saciar su curiosidad.

Sakura frenó su andar de forma abrupta, llevándose las manos al pecho.

—M-muy bien, Shaoran ha sido bueno conmigo —tartamudeó sonrojada.

Kaho sintió sus cejas alzarse. ¿Shaoran? ¿Bueno? ¿Y con una niña tonta? No podía ser. Algo raro estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué tan bueno? —insistió.

Sakura evitó el contacto visual con la mujer, aligerando sus pasos hasta llegar a la puerta del sótano. Colocó una mano en su superficie y sonrió con ternura.

—Muy bueno.

Kaho bufó disparando con el dedo índice, lo que Sakura definió como un rayo mágico para estropear la cerradura. Ella pensó que tendrían que imprimir la fotografía de una llave y luego desear que fuese real, pero al parecer Kaho poseía un sinfín de habilidades ocultas.

La puerta se abrió revelando a un Shaoran semidesnudo, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos adormilados. Fue inevitable para Kaho no sonreír, al momento en que Sakura saltó a los brazos de Shaoran y éste los plegó alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazándola.

Volver a sentir en su regazo el calor de aquella niña que él convirtió en mujer, fue reconfortante para Shaoran. A medida que Sakura lo besaba diciéndole cuánto le había extrañado durante esas diez horas, su apreciación por ella crecía. Se veía hermosa en su vestidito de fantasía infantil, con las mejillas naturalmente sonrojadas. Sus grandes ojos verdes le miraban, ya no con lujuria, sino con un sentimiento que Shaoran temía que fuese cariño. No quería que Sakura sufriera por su perdida, ni por culpa de su ridículo engaño, sin embargo debido a lo vivido y lo que les faltaba por vivir juntos, quizá sufriría por su causa.

Las ideas de tener una cita de ensueño con Sakura, no se habían difuminado de su cabeza y haría todo lo posible por convertir sus planes en realidad.

—Bueno, yo me retiro —carraspeó Mizuki sacudiéndose las manos.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Shaoran—, necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —gimió Kaho dejando caer los hombros en un gesto fatigado.

—Sakura, ve a cambiarte de ropa —ordenó separándola de sí.

La castaña asintió de inmediato, percatándose de la ridiculez de sus prendas. Corrió escaleras arriba y Shaoran no dejó de sonreír hasta que sus pisadas desaparecieron en el pasillo.

—Necesito que me proporciones todos los implementos necesarios para una cita.

—¿Tú? ¿Una cita? ¿Y con ella? —se echó a reír—. Por favor Shaoran, ¿la has visto por lo menos? Está muy lejos de ser una mujer bonita, y probablemente tiene un hermano sicópata.

—No te burles de ella, Kaho —advirtió el castaño cruzándose de brazos—. Sakura es una chica bonita e inteligente aunque tú no lo creas. Ella es la primera de mis novias que se ha preocupado realmente por mis intereses, y quiero compensarla por ello.

—Bueno, haré lo que me pidas —se encogió de hombros—. Sólo recuerda que esto tiene un precio, Shaoran. Entre más extravagantes sean tus peticiones, más se te descontará de tu sueldo.

Shaoran asintió. Sakura lo valía.

—A Sakura no le gusta su vestido de fiesta, arréglalo para que sea digno de ella —Kaho alzó una ceja—. No olvides hacer las modificaciones necesarias a mi traje, ambas prendas se encuentran en su armario. En cuanto a la cita, sorpréndeme.

Shaoran le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

—Me deberás mucho después de esto —musitó la pelirroja siguiéndolo con la mirada.

—Dime cuánto, lo pagaré —respondió Shaoran. Tal vez por ese trabajo no ganaría dinero, pero sí obtendría un precioso recuerdo para Sakura.

**xxx**

Sakura se entristeció mirando los pequeños copos de nieve derritiéndose al deslizarse por su ventana. Ella..., ¿qué estaba haciendo? Siempre fue una niña alegre y un tanto alocada, pero estaba segura de que esa vez, había cruzado los extremos. Se acostó con un hombre al que conoció un día antes, después de haberlo comprado en una agencia mágica clandestina.

Era demasiado tarde para lamentaciones, estaba hecho. Pese a que se convenció a sí misma de que Shaoran sería un hermoso recuerdo en su vida, también sería uno doloroso. Era estúpido pensar que tenía sentimientos por un hombre al que conocía hace menos de cuarenta y ocho horas. El sexo fue bueno, más de lo que imaginó. Pero Shaoran realmente la hizo sentirse amada.

No cabía duda que continuaba siendo una ilusa inmadura, sólo alguien así podría estar encariñada de un hombre después de un buen polvo. Recordó que Shaoran le dijo: _"te quiero", _pero ella sabía que no era cierto. Quizá lo dijo porque pensó que ella necesitaba escucharlo, era su primera vez de todos modos.

Suspiró bajando las escaleras, tal vez cancelarían la cita por la tormenta de nieve que se avecinaba. Touya continuaba dormido en el vestíbulo y Kaho se había marchado. Shaoran sin embargo, la esperaba sentado en el sofá de la sala con los brazos extendidos en el respaldo. Deseó haber sido millonaria y comprarlo por el resto de su vida. Un espécimen de tal calibre calentándole la cama y _el corazón,_ habría sido fantástico.

Llegó a sus pies manteniendo su postura. Las manos de Shaoran de inmediato se escurrieron debajo de su jersey, sus dedos acariciándole la espalda con los pulgares buscando acariciarle los pezones por encima del sujetador, casi la hacen mojarse. No tenía pena con él, pero no se acostumbraba a ser tocada de esa manera, aunque descubrió que le gustaba. Se inclinó para recibir un beso, bloqueando el efecto que la caliente mirada ámbar de Shaoran ejercía sobre ella.

—¿Vamos a salir? De lo contrario, pediré algo para la cena —murmuró contra sus labios.

Shaoran gimió incorporándose. Podría comérsela a ella bajo las sábanas, pero tampoco tiraría por la borda su dinero. No le pagarían nada por ese trabajo, Kaho se había excedido en el presupuesto, sólo esperaba que Sakura disfrutara de su sorpresa.

—Vamos —indicó, dirigiéndose al armario para coger los abrigos.

—¿Y mi hermano? —preguntó Sakura señalando a Touya—, ¿Qué sucederá con él?

A Shaoran le dieron ganas de abrir todas las ventanas de la casa, apagar la calefacción, y dejarlo tirado en el piso por entrometido. Por su culpa había perdido una tarde de placer con Sakura. Gruñó, cargándolo y aventándolo en el sofá.

Sakura le sonrió en agradecimiento, abrochándose el abrigo. Salieron de la casa tomados de la mano, perdiendo la intimidad del contacto debido a los guantes que se interponían entre ellos. Apreciaron la nieve caer suavemente sobre toda superficie, formando un delgado manto blanco que envolvía la ciudad de Tomoeda.

Sakura soltó una exclamación, atisbando una carroza al estilo barroco, decorada con molduras de oro estacionada frente a su casa. Los dos caballos blancos que tirarían del carruaje, relincharon llamando su atención, y ella se sintió en un sueño.

—¿Lista para el viaje? —Shaoran le sorprendió, confirmando que en efecto, el carruaje era para su transporte.

Ella corrió emocionada, esperando impaciente a que Shaoran abriera la portezuela. En cuanto lo hubo hecho, se montó brincoteando en los asientos azules de la carroza. Shaoran tuvo la intención de sentarse en lado opuesto, pero Sakura tiró rápidamente de su brazo, acomodándolo a junto a ella. Sacó la cabeza por la ventana, mirando como los caballos comenzaban a trotar a las órdenes del cochero. No tenía idea de dónde se dirigían, pero esperaba que fuera un lugar maravilloso.

—¿Te gustó? —le cuestionó Shaoran.

Sakura enrolló los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Me gusta mucho pero, ¿de dónde ha salido todo esto? —frunció el ceño—. ¿Tendrá algún cargo extra?

Shaoran sonrió besándola en la frente.

—No —mintió. No para ella.

Sakura continuó admirando el paisaje, mirando de soslayo a su acompañante de vez en cuando. Shaoran tenía un semblante serio, elegante, no dejaba duda de sus capacidades intelectuales, de ser real, habría sido un hombre exitoso.

—Shaoran, ¿qué clase de vida te gustaría tener? —preguntó, sonrojándose por la mirada que él le dio—. S-si fueses real.

Shaoran hizo una mueca. _Él era real. Él tenía una vida._ Suspiró, acariciando la cabeza de Sakura.

—Me gustaría tener una madre, amorosa y comprensiva. Un trabajo decente para ayudar con los gastos y costear mis estudios en la universidad —sonrió, relatándole su vida—. Por las noches, me gustaría llegar a casa y encontrar a mi hermanita haciendo su tarea en la mesita del té, le prepararía la cena, y esperaríamos a mamá mientras vemos la televisión. Los fines de semana, iría con la niña a la lavandería y conversaríamos sobre tonterías. Creo que me tomaría un par de horas para salir con mis amigos, y después estudiaría porque querría enorgullecer a mamá graduándome con honores.

Sakura se sintió herida. En ningún momento la mencionó en sus planes. Echó un vistazo por la ventana, había dejado de nevar.

—Si la tuvieses, y nos conociéramos en circunstancias diferentes, ¿te acostarías conmigo? —cerró los ojos, esperando una respuesta.

—No.

Lo sabía, Shaoran estaba con ella porque no tenía otra opción. Se habría acostado de la misma forma con cualquier otra chica, siempre y cuando lo hubiese comprado. Sintió deseos de empujar la portezuela y saltar del carruaje en movimiento. Habría sido mejor acostarse con Arata, por lo menos él, quería tener sexo porque ella le gustaba en realidad.

—Me habría dado tiempo de conocerte —repuso Shaoran, acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano—. Te llevaría a casa para presentarte formalmente como mi novia, y habría venido a la tuya a soportar los insultos de tu hermano. Entonces sí, buscaría desesperadamente un lugar para estar a solas contigo.

Sakura se sintió satisfecha con la respuesta, aminorando la opresión de su pecho. Sin embargo, eso era solamente un sueño.

* * *

Hey, chicas. Lamento mucho el retraso, les pido una inmensa disculpa, pero estaba entregando mis exámenes finales. :/

Gracias por sus comentarios. :D


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es completamente de mi autoría._

_Nota: Si no les gusta el lemmon, mejor no lean el capítulo._

* * *

**Novio por catálogo.**

**Capítulo 6:** Mi secreto, mejor, olvídalo.

* * *

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que los parajes mágicos, donde las setas resplandecen en el césped, creciendo junto a las farolas que relumbran en el estrecho caminillo empedrado que conduce a una madriguera establecida en el tronco de un viejo árbol, no se lo habría creído.

Como todo buen cuento llega a su final, Sakura sabía que el suyo estaba próximo a terminar. El carruaje había aparcado frente a una graciosa puerta de madera, que resguardaba en su interior no más que una chimenea con cálido fuego refulgente, haciendo reflejar la sombra de una cesta de mimbre cargada de comida bajo una delgada manta a cuadros, dos copas y una botella de vino. Comieron, bebieron y conversaron.

Ahora con los primeros rayos del sol filtrándose por las pequeñas ventanas, Sakura resentía la nueva intrusión del miembro de Shaoran. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron legañosos, mirando al hombre que con movimientos lánguidos y una respiración pesada cerniéndose sobre su cuello, luchaba por no quedarse dormido antes de terminar.

No era la primera vez que la despertaba de esa manera, recordando entonces, que no podía culparlo. La noche anterior, ella prácticamente había forzado a Shaoran para que hicieran el amor. Él estaba renuente a tocarla y Sakura se había sentido mal por ser rechazada. Shaoran quiso enmendar su error ante las lágrimas manipuladoras de la castaña, cayendo en el juego y dejándose llevar, él era joven y estúpido de todos modos.

Permitió que sus manitas se deslizaran por su cuerpo, marcando cada línea, cada ángulo, poniéndose más duro con aquellos labios despegándose como ventosas de su piel. Su miembro palpitaba por ella, exigiendo sentir el calor y estreches de sus paredes internas. Gimió estremeciéndose cuando ella tiró de su miembro sin compasión que le resultó tentadora. Despertó en aquel momento de su ensoñación, ella le había envuelto de nuevo en la fantasía de sus lujurias, dominándolo a tal punto, que ella estaba vestida, y él totalmente desnudo.

La situación, le desagradó.

Giró sobre su espalda dejándola debajo de él, con unos deseos enormes de borrarle esa sonrisa socarrona con el látigo de sus labios. Se convirtió en su verdugo despojándola de sus vestiduras, chupando su lengua para negarle el derecho de protestar, obligándola a gemir con sus caricias.

Él, estaba perdido.

Succionó los pezones arrugados, haciéndolos erguirse en su boca. Ella le enredó los dedos en el pelo, perdiéndolo todavía más en sus encantos. Deslizó sus manos por los muslos, acariciando la suave curva de sus piernas hasta los tobillos, abriéndola completamente para él. Su olor almizcleño de excitación le robó la cordura, se echó encima de ella explorándola superficialmente con los dedos. Le acarició el vientre con su erección, hundiéndose en su ombligo.

Sakura no encontraba un lugar para sus manos, ni ritmo a su respiración. Shaoran la abría como un gajo de naranja y luego le devolvía la envoltura. Verlo empujar en su pequeño orificio del abdomen, junto con el delicioso cosquilleo que eso le provocaba, la hicieron venirse antes de tiempo. Shaoran gruñó sintiéndola correrse en su mano, dejó de vacilarla penetrándola de verdad.

—Ah, cariño —apenas consiguió diferenciar las trémulas palabras del castaño—. No voy a durar, lo siento.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, afianzando los brazos en sus hombros.

—Yo ya estuve, ya estoy —balbuceó moviendo sus caderas con vehemencia, tratando de seguir el desesperado compás de las estocadas de Shaoran.

En efecto, el placer fue tan momentáneo como fugaz. Shaoran se derrumbó encima de ella con el cuerpo sudado y tembloroso, enojado consigo mismo. El cabello de Sakura se veía dorado por el fuego a sus espaldas, ella le acariciaba la cabeza de manera comprensiva, consiguiendo que él se cabreara todavía más. Probablemente ella esperaba más de un hombre como él, pero había estado demasiado excitado para esperarla.

En cuanto se hubo recuperado, se encargó de recompensarla. Sakura se olvidó de la realidad que afuera les esperaba, siendo consiente únicamente de la fuerza y profundidad de las embestidas, del éxtasis y los ruidos que les sobrevinieron.

La intensidad tan pasional y dolorosamente desgarradora, se estaba apagando con el amanecer. Shaoran se movía recargando su peso en Sakura, mientras ella hacía lo posible por respirar, soportando la carga de Shaoran encima.

Sakura pensaba que, probablemente, aquella sería la noche más salvaje de su vida. Apenas un débil gemido gutural se escapó de sus bocas con el orgasmo. Shaoran apoyó la frente en la curva su cuello, abrazándola para rodar y que ella quedase arriba. Sakura se sentía pequeña, pero segura y cómoda reposando en su regazo. Ambos estaban agotados.

—Yo podría quedarme una temporada más así, contigo —jadeó Shaoran, inclinándose para besarla en la coronilla de la cabeza.

—Lo harás, no te preocupes —Sakura le acarició el pecho con la nariz—. Cuando vuelvas a ser una fotografía, te estrecharé contra mi pecho una buena temporada.

—¿Sólo una temporada?

—Pues sí —Sakura intentaba ser fuerte, dando argumentos inteligentes—, imagino que algún día te superaré y encontraré a otro hombre, real.

Aquello fue un gran aguijón para la virilidad de Shaoran. La idea del cuerpecito de Sakura siendo poseído por otro hombre, no le gustó. La miró, acomodándose para utilizar uno de sus brazos como almohada.

—Pero si yo me quedara contigo, podríamos ser novios de verdad. Digo —le acarició un hombro con el pulgar—, nos llevamos bien como amantes, sería un excelente motivo para seguir juntos.

—O sea que te quedarías conmigo sólo por el sexo —recriminó la esmeralda con un mohín.

—No, también me caes bien —repuso—. Pienso que eres maravillosa, una chica de gran corazón.

Sakura sonrió con dulzura, dibujándole círculos en los pectorales.

—Tú eres genial igualmente —suspiró—. Pero si pudieses quedarte conmigo significaría que eres real y que me has engañado todo este tiempo. Jamás te perdonaría que me hayas engañado, sería una estupidez.

Shaoran se atragantó con su saliva.

—Olvídalo entonces, soy de mentiras, nunca he nacido, ni siquiera estoy aquí en este momento.

—Imaginaré que estoy con un guapote rubio de ojos azules —rió Sakura.

Shaoran le devolvió la sonrisa con suficiencia.

—Inténtalo, no lo lograrás.

*.*.*

Touya Kinomoto se estiró como un gato en el sofá, gimoteando por los dolores musculares que le embargaban. Ni siquiera recordaba con claridad los sucesos del día anterior. Se sentó masajeándose la nuca, apretó los ojos cerrados y luego los abrió, encontrándose con la afable sonrisa de su padre ofreciéndole una taza de café. Podría ser que todos esos días fuesen una pesadilla, Sakura no había sido violada, él no fue atracado, y su padre nunca se fue de viaje.

Frunció el entrecejo y miró a Fujitaka.

—¿Qué, dónde…? —Tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía por cuál comenzar.

—Acabo de regresar, hijo —explicó Fujitaka—. Estaba por despertar a tu hermana, la ceremonia de graduación es dentro de dos horas y después tiene que arreglarse para la fiesta. Por cierto, ¿quién de los dos irá con ella?

Touya se quemó la lengua con el café.

—Respecto a eso, papá —se removió incomodo en su asiento. ¿Cómo le diría que la inocencia de su hermanita fue robada mientras estaba bajo su cargo?—. Un desconocido entró a la casa y engatusó a Sakura para que se acostara con él.

A Fujitaka se le cayó su taza de las manos.

—Debes estar bromeando.

—No —susurró Touya—. Los vi, papá —se puso inmediatamente de pie, alzando el puño—. Pero lo he capturado, lo tengo disecándose en el sótano como la rata bastarda que es.

Fujitaka se incorporó ajustándose las gafas. Se quitó el mandil verde y palmeó la espalda de su hijo.

—Las cosas no se resuelven de esa manera, hijo.

—Tienes razón —Touya bajó la mirada—. Primero debí golpearlo hasta dejarlo moribundo y luego el diálogo.

Fujitaka asintió, retirándose a la cocina para recoger una cuchara de madera. Touya agarró una figurilla de porcelana y ambos se juntaron en el pasillo. ¡Defenderían el honor de su querida Sakura!

Ante la puerta del sótano, Fujitaka rodeó con un brazo los hombros de su hijo.

—Hagamos que Nadeshiko se sienta orgullosa de nosotros.

Touya gruñó en asentimiento, abriendo la puerta de una patada.

Los hombres bajaron las escaleras como una estampida de bestias furiosas dispuestas a acabar con todos a su paso. Buscaron al violador de Sakura por cada rincón, debajo de cada piedra y cubeta, sin embargo no encontraron nada.

Touya alzó la figurilla de porcelana, apuntando de nuevo a la puerta.

—¡A la habitación de Sakura! —gritó, mientras él yacía inconsciente en el sofá, el muy imbécil había manipulado a su hermanita para que se revolcaran otra vez.

Llegaron al segundo piso, ejecutando el mismo procedimiento. Los hombres se quedaron boquiabiertos al descubrir a Sakura durmiendo sola en su recamara, abrazando a un osito de felpa y a punto de chuparse el dedo pulgar. Fujitaka se llevó una mano a la cadera y amenazó a Touya con la cuchara de madera.

—Yo veo muy bien a tu hermana. ¿No habrán sido alucinaciones tuyas? No es la primera vez que inventas estás cosas, Touya.

—No, papá. Yo lo vi, te lo juro —tartamudeó, cerrando la puerta de la habitación—. Cuando Sakura despierte…

—Cuando Sakura despierte y esté lista para marcharse, la llevaremos a la escuela —se dirigió dando grandes zancadas a su habitación. Azotó la puerta y Touya dio un respingo—. ¡Deja de alucinar y comienza a arreglarte!

Touya se cruzó de brazos, echando un último vistazo dentro de la recamara.

Todo se veía normal, pero él estaba seguro de que no era así. En la noche se infiltraría en la fiesta de Sakura y traería a rastras a ese sujeto ante su padre. Luego, lo matarían entre los dos. El oscuro secreto de la inocencia perdida de Sakura, quedaría en familia.

*.*.*

Sakura se aseguró de que los disturbios hubiesen terminado en su casa para abrir la ventana de su habitación, indicándole a Shaoran que podía salir de su escondite. El castaño brincó desde la rama de un árbol, siendo ayudado por Sakura a subir por la ventana. En cuanto se hubieron asegurado de que se encontraban fuera de peligro, se echaron a reír.

—Me siento mal por engañar a papá —Sakura dijo recobrando la cordura.

Shaoran apoyó la cadera en el escritorio blanco de Sakura.

—Pues yo no, tu hermano me las debía.

Sakura soltó una risita maliciosa.

—Es que papá está en todo su derecho de desconfiar, no es la primera vez le hago esto a Touya.

El chiste se terminó para Shaoran con esa confesión.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Sakura se miró los zapatos, sonrojada.

—Bueno, mi ex-novio solía entrar por la ventana algunas veces.

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo, pasando una mano por el alfeizar de la ventana.

—Creo que antes de marcharme, le pondré barrotes a tu ventana para que nadie vuelva a entrar por aquí.

Sakura se rió, abrazándolo por la espalda.

—Que egoísta eres —gimoteó—. No te basta con abandonarme sino que además quieres que muera célibe. Deberías unirte a la causa de Touya.

Shaoran se volteó, llevándosela consigo al cuarto de baño.

—Mientras yo esté aquí, no lo serás; prefiero no pensar en lo que sucederá después —gruñó. No le gustaba el instinto posesivo que había desarrollado en esos días, era desesperante imaginar a Sakura en los brazos de otro.

La empujó a la regadera con la ropa todavía puesta, dejando correr el agua caliente mientras cerraba la puerta de cristal tras sí.

—¿Qué haces? —chilló Sakura despegándose la camisa empapada del cuerpo.

Shaoran la miró con sus ojos ámbar centelleantes de lujuria, acorralándola en una esquina colocando los brazos a los lados de su cabeza. Sakura lo trastornaba gravemente.

—Te enseñaré a ser una buena niña —la besó—. Después de esto, no querrás más extraños en tu habitación.

Sakura no encontró escapatoria alguna, ni modo, se atendría a las consecuencias.

—Pues déjame decirte que, soy bastante rebelde y me encantan los extraños.

Shaoran le metió una mano en el pelo, restregando su erección contra el delicado montículo femenino.

—Y yo adoro disciplinar chicas rebeldes.

Cuando hubieron terminado, hicieron muchas burbujas con el jabón.

****Continuará****

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Hola, bueno les recuerdo que la historia es con el propósito de divertirnos un rato y que puede que esto no sea lo más coherente que he escrito, pero como repito, el objetivo es entretenerme y si alguno de ustedes se divierte también, mucho mejor.

El próximo capítulo, es el último. Y, me temo, que me van a matar después de leerlo. Jajaja.


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es completamente de mi autoría._

* * *

**Novio por catálogo.**

**Capítulo 7:** _medianoche._

* * *

El equipo estaba completo. Touya se ocultó detrás de una columna de mármol ignorando a la retahíla de adolescentes que desfilaba frente a sus ojos, guardando la concentración en la cámara digital que sostenía entre sus manos. Creyó ver una desordenada melena castaña entre la multitud pero todo fue falsa alarma, no era el sujeto que buscaba. Apretó la mandíbula recordando la humillación que había sufrido frente a su padre, llevándose una mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Sonrió extrayendo la pequeña navaja que afiló especialmente para Li Shaoran esa tarde. Ansiaba el momento de introducirla en su asquerosa piel bronceada por haber tocado a su sacrosanta hermanita. Nadie tocaba a Sakura y sobrevivía para disfrutarlo. Tanteó el bolsillo de su chaqueta en busca del plan que había elaborado, repasando cada una de los crímenes que ejecutaría sobre Shaoran. La tortura, los golpes, las quemaduras y un par de patadas no significarían nada en comparación con el acto final.

Esbozó una malévola sonrisa torcida, verificando el filo de su navaja al cortar por mitad la arrugada hoja de papel donde yacía plasmado el dibujo del violador llorando por haber sido castrado. Si Shaoran sobrevivía sería el hombre perfecto para Sakura de ahí en adelante. Touya permitiría que viviesen juntos, incluso que durmiesen en la misma habitación porque Shaoran ya no contaría con su miserable polla para joder a su hermanita.

Se rió frotándose las manos enguantadas. Recogió sus artículos de psicópata criminal y se escurrió ágilmente hasta la siguiente columna, obteniendo un mejor panorama de su cebo. Sakura reía inocentemente con sus amigas sosteniendo un vaso de lo que parecía ser agua. Touya no podía corroborarlo desde la distancia, sin embargo el líquido parecía inocuo.

Gruñó abanicándose el rostro en un intento casi obseso de apartar un mosquito de su camino y cambió de posición ocultándose atrás de una maseta. Se abrió camino entre las tupidas ramas del pequeño árbol y ajustó el zoom de su cámara. Necesitaba pruebas que comprobaran la existencia del violador una vez que conversara con su padre al respecto. Si Li Shaoran moría desangrado después de perder su pequeño miembro no más grueso que una lombriz de tierra, internaría a Sakura en un convento, liberándose de la presión que suponía cuidarla. Entonces podría marcharse de casa para construir una vida propia.

No más aventuras de una noche. Buscaría una esposa y procrearía mientras su hermanita intercedía por él ante las entidades divinas. Ella se vería preciosa cubierta de pies a cabeza ocultando su belleza de cada lujurioso que se le cruzara por el camino. No es que fuese egoísta, ni mucho menos un imbécil incestuoso obsesionado con su hermana, era sencillamente protección.

La infausta maldición de las mujeres Kinomoto no se cerniría sobre Sakura. Todas las mujeres de su familia desde hacía siete generaciones morían luego de haber dado a luz a su segundo hijo y eso, por ningún motivo le sucedería a su hermanita. No obstante, una pregunta surgió en su mente como una nebulosa siniestra que le congeló hasta los cojones: ¿prefería ver a su hermana deprimida por el resto de sus días por haberle negado la oportunidad de ser feliz con un delincuente? Eso sería verla muerta en vida, ¿verdad?

Bufó irguiéndose, arrugando la cara en una expresión analítica. ¿Y si le permitía tener sólo un hijo? No. Sacudió la cabeza, no debía flaquear por pensar un montón de mierda sentimentaloide. Volvió a acuclillarse junto a la maseta y el mosquito volvió a molestarlo. Sacó unos chicles de su maletín homicida y se dedicó a sacudirse el hombro, apartando al insecto.

—Lo que debe hacer una para comer en estos días —se quejó una aguda vocecilla a su oído.

Touya escupió el chicle que mascaba en la tierra de la maseta y giró la cabeza en varias direcciones en busca de aquella persona que gesticulaba idioteces. Comenzó a asustarse. La paranoia ya estaba haciendo mella en su conciencia.

—Dime, ¿acaso no soy lo suficientemente hermosa para encontrar a un marido que me mantenga? —continuó la mujer—. Lo único que quiero es vivir bien. Algunas brujas somos bastante hogareñas. Desearía establecerme en un sitio decente con un hombre que le guste ser recibido por las noches con un plato de comida caliente y unas piernas abiertas en su cama. ¡¿Estoy pidiendo demasiado!?

Joder, no. Touya deseaba lo mismo. Él quería ser ese hombre.

Se puso de pie omitiendo el detalle de que la mujer que prometía cositas húmedas y calientes a cambio de un hogar estable, decía ser una bruja e inició con su rastreador escrutinio del sitio. Los tenues destellos neones que provenían de la pista de baile a penas le daban visibilidad, pero estaba seguro de que no encontraría a nadie a sus espaldas y así fue.

Se rascó la cabeza decepcionado… Tal vez eran alucinaciones producidas por la frustración de pensar que Sakura había tenido más sexo en esos días que él. La idea le asqueó, obligándole a continuar con su plan original.

Kaho Mizuki suspiró con sus ojos apuntado en la dirección contraria a Touya. Shaoran estaba oculto detrás de otra maseta esperando que ella se deshiciera del hermano mayor de Sakura para cumplir con su trabajo. La bruja estudió diferentes opciones con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Podía convertir a Kinomoto en cucaracha y abandonarlo en una pista de tap; reducirlo a polvo o bien, secuestrarlo y amarrarlo a su cama por algún tiempo.

Se rió de la más alocada y tentadora opción. El sujeto no era feo, sólo estaba un tanto desquiciado. ¿Sería igual de imaginativo en la habitación? Se mordió el labio inferior y decidió no quedarse con las ganas de averiguarlo. Esculcó entre sus pechos dando con un frasquito cuyo contenido volcó en su mano. Cerró los ojos y sopló con gracia los polvos en la nariz del hombre, provocando que éste estornudara, arrojándola junto con las gotículas de saliva a enterrarse en la maseta.

A los pocos segundos, Touya cayó desmayado y Kaho sonrió haciendo señales a Shaoran, indicando que podía salir de su escondite.

—Verás estrellitas luego de nuestro encuentro magia vs locura, Kinomoto —agitó sus alitas en el aire, posándose en el pecho masculino con una sonrisa ladina grabada en su rostro. Chasqueó los dedos y ambos desaparecieron en el acto.

Shaoran se sacudió el traje saliendo de su escondite, había sido un reto reunirse con Sakura en el salón de fiestas sin embargo gracias a la efectiva intervención mágica de Kaho, logró su cometido.

Los ojos de Sakura bailaban al ritmo de los vaporosos vestidos de sus amigas cuando Shaoran se abría paso entre la multitud aproximándose a ella. Las manos empezaron a sudarle por anticipación y su estómago dio un vuelco al notar lo guapo que estaba Shaoran en su traje. La ausencia de expresiones en su rostro en la lejanía hizo mágico el instante en que esbozó una sonrisa torcida dirigida a ella, señalando con sus ojos bamboleantes el escote de su vestido nuevo.

Por un rato, Sakura se sintió atrapada en una versión bizarra de la cenicienta, sólo que ella no fue preparada para el baile por los inocentes animales del bosque sino por el mismo Shaoran que se encargó de darle un tratamiento completo horas antes. La placentera sensación de sus manos colocándole cada prenda en una sucesión lenta y tortuosa todavía se encontraba vigente provocándole mareos que amenazaban con robarle la cordura.

Giró rauda sobre sus talones y rociándose unas gotitas de agua en el rostro, comprobó que lo acontecido era real. La mano de Shaoran se había posado en su espalda desnuda, enviándole un cosquilleo que le transformaba las rodillas en gelatina. Necesitaba apoyarse en él para superar las vicisitudes que conllevaba su cercanía aunque ello significara agravar la situación con el imperante deseo de sentir su piel envolviendo la suya.

El solo pensamiento la horrorizó. Había cambiado demasiado en esos días. Ella que nunca había disfrutado ser manoseada por un chico, ahora no conseguía discurrir en otra cosa que no fuese tenderse frente a Shaoran para aceptar con más sumisión que resignación lo que él quisiera hacerle o pedirle, ella lo haría sin dudarlo.

Shaoran la abrazó sin una pizca de perversión, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. —Lo siento tanto —susurró con su idónea voz tan sexy—, perdimos casi toda la noche en deshacernos de tu hermano.

Sakura cerró sus manos sobre los brazos de Shaoran que se aferraban a ella como si fuese a desvanecerse, cuando en realidad era él quien la dejaría.

—No importa, pasamos toda la tarde juntos —dijo Sakura, forzándose a sonreír.

Shaoran apretó los labios contra los suyos transmitiéndole el sabor picante de sus besos con los lánguidos movimientos de su lengua entrando y saliendo de su boca, obligándola a cerrar el espacio sobrante entre ellos. Sakura acabó empujándolo lejos de ella cuando sintió sus manos traviesas escurriéndose a sopesar sus nalgas, elevándola unos centímetros para que quedasen a la misma altura.

Shaoran sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, él no tenía la culpa de que ella fuese tan guapa. —¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó tendiéndole una mano.

—Vamos —aceptó meditabunda. No quería perderse su gran noche de graduación, ése era el motivo principal por el que había comprado a Shaoran, sin embargo hubiese preferido escapar con él a los jardines y acurrucarse en su pecho hasta que llegase la hora de su partida. Saber que no volvería a verlo después de esa noche le partía el corazón de tal forma que sólo los soberbios destellos de la esfera de espejos sobre su cabeza consiguieron sacarla de su perturbadora ensoñación.

La música estrepitosa pareció bajar de nivel al notar que los ojos ámbares de Shaoran miraban con adoración los diminutos cristales titilantes de su corpiño drapeado. Se sonrojó agachando la cabeza, temerosa de grabar esos efímeros instantes de felicidad en su mente. Gimió exaltada cuando Shaoran la tomó de la mano, conduciendo suavemente sus pies al ritmo de la tonada, convirtiendo al panorama en todo lo que una vez había soñado. El chico perfecto y un corazón ilusionado restallando en su pecho cubierto por un hermoso vestido.

Se sentía flotar sobre una nube con los ostentosos vestidos de sus amigas rodeándola igual que velos de colores evitando que las pequeñas burbujas circundantes explotaran en su rostro y absorta en el atractivo de su intrépido caballero, deslizó las manos a su cuello, enredando los dedos en las hebras castañas que bañaban su nuca.

—Dime que te gustó estar conmigo —pidió ella, apoyándole la mejilla en el pecho.

—Sabes que sí —respondió acariciándole la cabeza—, y lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

—La que debería pedirte perdón soy yo —sollozó Sakura como la chica dulce que era—. No tenía más dinero porque en cuanto papá me daba mi mesada, corría a gastármela en tonterías.

A Shaoran se le encogió el corazón y procuró con mucho esfuerzo ahorrarse una mueca de culpabilidad que apuraba por revelarse. Era un infeliz cabrón mentiroso y estaba seguro de que la vida le estaba pasado factura por cada una de las chicas que había engañado con Sakura. Ella era la primera novia que le dolía abandonar, la primera por la que fue capaz de desarrollar un sentimiento que no podía descifrar, pero que existía.

—Te perdono si me prometes que le harás caso a tu hermano siendo una buena chica.

Sakura se enjuagó las lágrimas con la mano y sonrió divertida por el ceño fruncido de Shaoran.

—Entonces, se malo conmigo por última vez. —Cerró los ojos y arrugó los labios, suplicando silenciosa por un beso.

Shaoran se sintió ligeramente decepcionado porque el juramento quedó flotando en la nada, obligándose a comprender que la vida para los dos seguiría después de esa noche y que la belleza de Sakura era demasiado especial para perderse en la espera de alguien que jamás regresaría.

**xxx**

Arata observó en las sombras el beso apasionado que compartía la pareja, corroborando que, efectivamente, Sakura se había acostado con aquel imbécil. La idea le aberraba. Él había invertido meses en su relación con Sakura, obteniendo absolutamente nada. Mientras que Shaoran Li, un universitario recién llegado consiguió tirársela en menos de una semana. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que no podía competir con una brillante rata de biblioteca cuyo futuro era prometedor.

Bufó negando con la cabeza, no tenía sentido seguir lloriqueando por su ex-novia, sobre todo porque la había perdido ante un rival digno. Lo mejor era buscar otra pareja de baile.

**xxx**

—Bueno mi bella dama, creo que ha llegado la hora de despedirnos —Eriol dijo con profundo sufrimiento fingido.

Tomoyo que había estado ignorando a su acompañante desde que regresaron de reino mágico, se dignó a prestarle un poco de atención al sujeto mirándolo de soslayo.

—Que yo sepa, no hay graneros en Tomoeda —masculló.

Eriol se rió al saber descubiertas sus oscuras intenciones.

—He permanecido contigo desde que llegamos y no soy tan genial para flirtear con alguien desde la distancia —replicó acercándose a Tomoyo—, a menos que esto sea un ofrecimiento de tu parte.

—Eres un idiota —suspiró Tomoyo.

Eriol le tomó la mano, sonriéndole con sinceridad.

—Un idiota que te dará un buen obsequio de despedida —dijo desviando su mirada hacia la pareja de castaños que no dejaban de babearse en el centro de la pista.

Tomoyo se sonrojó e inclinó la cabeza, echándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No has dejado de mirarlos desde que llegamos y considerando lo tonta o sensible que es tu amiga, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que estés a su lado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió contrariada la amatista.

—A él. Tengo que llevármelo —confesó, colocando un dedo en la naricilla arrugada de la chica.

—Sabía que escondías algo más —bramó ella, apartándole el dedo con un manotazo—. No me digas que el nuevo novio de Sakura es uno de esos imbéciles que te vendió su alma a cambio de un buen aspecto y una linda chica para fornicar.

—¿Con quién crees que estás tratando? ¿Con el demonio? —gruñó Hiraguizawa. Tomoyo abrió la boca y Eriol la silenció amenazándola con un dedo—. Tampoco soy el ángel de la muerte.

—Entonces, explícate —exigió ella.

Eriol sacudió la cabeza, resignado.

—Fue tu amiga la que pidió un deseo y yo se lo cumplí —ondeó su mano vagamente, buscando una explicación adecuada del asunto—. ¡Soy algo así como su hada madrina y Shaoran, su novio, vivirá hasta la medianoche!

—¿Quieres decir que morirá? —Tomoyo puso cara de espanto—. Debemos evitarlo, ¡hay que llamar a una ambulancia!

Eriol se rascó la barbilla. —No morirá porque realmente no existe —se acercó a Tomoyo, pasándole un brazo encima de los hombros—, está hecho de papel.

—Oh —exclamó Tomoyo, admirando el perfecto diseño de Shaoran—, ahora comprendo tu obsequio de despedida. Me revelaste la verdad para sea yo quien la consuele por su perdida.

—Así es —celebró Eriol—, sabía que eras una chica lista. Ahora anda, dame un beso para que pueda cumplir con mi odioso trabajo de destructor de corazones.

—Te daré un puñetazo si continúas de payaso, éste es un asunto serio. ¿No hay manera de salvarlo?

—No, no la hay —respondió de inmediato. Shaoran tenía tres contratos que cumplir la próxima semana y por ningún motivo devolvería el dinero. Se cruzó de brazos y su reloj de muñeca marcó las doce en punto—. Fue un placer conocerte, linda. —Inclinó la cabeza, cumpliendo el objetivo de robarle un beso a la única que se negó a visitar su granero a la vez que efectuaba su hechizo de tiempo.

**xxx**

Las figuras difuminadas a su alrededor, le indicaron a Shaoran que había llegado el momento de la despedida. Acunó la cara de Sakura entre sus manos, depositándole un corto pero significativo beso en la boca.

—Muchísimas gracias, preciosa. Haz hecho mis días, mejores que cualquiera.

Sakura se lazó a sus brazos, abrazándolo con todas las fuerzas que poseía.

—No te vayas —suplicó entre llantos—, y haré de tu vida algo mejor.

Shaoran curvó las comisuras de sus labios, enternecido.

—No lo dudó, cariño.

Una lágrima se escapó de la cristalina mirada esmeralda antes de quedarse petrificada como todos en el salón de fiestas y Shaoran sintió que algo se rompió en su interior. Admiró por última vez a la bella niña que nunca olvidaría y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Eriol, quien le reconfortó palmeándole la espalda.

—Creo que de verdad te gusta esa chica —opinó Hiraguizawa.

—No te equivocas —dijo Shaoran, resistiéndose a mirarla—, creo que sí.

Eriol chasqueó la lengua de manera exagerada.

—Eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero, por eso voy a darte la oportunidad de quedarte con ella, si te acepta después de confesarle la verdad, por supuesto. Pero recuerda que aún tienes tres contratos pendientes conmigo y lo siento por ti, tienes que cumplirlos.

Shaoran ni siquiera quiso sopesar la oferta, rechazándola de inmediato. Prefería que Sakura lo recordase como el maravilloso hombre que nació de sus fantasías a decirle que en realidad era un cobarde mentiroso que se aprovechó de su inocencia para obtener un poco de dinero por una oportunidad con ella que de antemano, tenía perdida.

**xxx**

Sakura despertó de su letargo con un profuso llanto cortándole la respiración, mirando como sus compañeros bailaban y reían felices al tiempo que a ella se le partía el corazón. Shaoran se había marchado sin dejarle nada más que recuerdos en compensación. Ni siquiera encontró su fotografía tirada en el piso. Ser consciente de que su fantasía había terminado fue peor que una bofetada en el rostro, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era correr y gastar sus energías en otra cosa que no fuese llorar, pero desgraciadamente, el dolor de sus ilusiones rotas pudo más, quebrantándose ahí mismo.

Sus gemidos lastimeros no fueron audibles para nadie debido a la música escandalosa que llenaba el lugar, además a nadie le sorprendía ver a una pobre chica desconsolada en su fiesta de graduación porque a más de una su acompañante le pulverizaba el alma abandonándola en medio de la celebración para fugarse con otra.

Comenzó a empujar a las personas abriéndose entre una multitud que la ignoraba y consiguió llegar al vestíbulo, donde planeaba echarse a llorar en el armario de los abrigos porque el baño de señoritas estaría demasiado ocupado y ella no quería incomodar a nadie con sus penosos alaridos.

—Sakura. —Estaba a punto de esconderse cuando escuchó aquella voz que le llamaba y sabedora de a quien pertenecía, se volteó a mirarla.

—Tomoyo. —Entonces, recordó también la estúpida razón de su distanciamiento. Sonrió negando con la cabeza, había sido por una insignificancia, una pelea absurda de orgullos infantiles y por primera vez, se alegró de encontrarse frente a su vieja mejor amiga después de tantos años—. Oh, Tomoyo, perdóname.

Tomoyo que nunca había visto a la castaña tan expuesta y vulnerable como esa noche, aceptó las disculpas sin rechistar ofreciendo las propias en un abrazo. Las dos se acurrucaron debajo de la mesita circular del vestíbulo y Sakura lloró en el regazo de su amiga hasta que se cansó de hacerlo. Sin embargo su corazón todavía dolía.

—Lloré igual el día que me resbalé en la pasarela, ¿verdad? —susurró Sakura—. Siento que hayas perdido el concurso por mi culpa.

—Ya no tiene sentido pensar en ello —suspiró Tomoyo acariciándole la cabeza—, he revisado el diseño con el que participamos hace poco y nunca tuvimos oportunidades de ganar. En realidad, tu torpeza no tuvo nada que ver.

—Te dije que no era modelo —se escudó Sakura—, no me sentía cómoda con tantas miradas sobre mi cuerpo y me resbalé. Luego te empujé por haberme hecho pasar tremenda vergüenza frente a todos y tú me dijiste que era una tonta, desde entonces, no nos dirigimos la palabra.

—De verdad que somos tontas —bromeó Tomoyo.

—Pero no pudo haber mejor momento para reconciliarnos —hipó Sakura, limpiando el rímel corrido de sus mejillas con la falda de su vestido.

—Yo sé lo que sucedió con tu novio y lo siento.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó horrorizada la castaña. Ella había firmado un contrato de confidencialidad, posiblemente sufriría algún tipo de tortura mágica por haber violado una de las clausulas.

—Un insecto… No, tu hada madrina me lo contó —se corrigió.

Sakura continuó sollozando tranquila después de saber que no sería convertida en rana y se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

—Shaoran vive en mí, ¿verdad que sí?

—Por supuesto. —Tomoyo no podía negarle nada a su amiga de verde mirada mohína.

—Yo lo quiero…

—Él lo sabe, estoy segura.

A pesar de haber perdido al hombre que hacía vibrar sus sentidos con una palabra y que ponía a bambolear raciocinio con un beso, Sakura tuvo un atisbo de felicidad por haber recuperado a su mejor amiga.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Bien, recuerdo que en el cap., anterior escribí que iban a matarme por el final, pero ahora creo que quieren hacerlo por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo. Lo siento, de verdad. Estoy sufriendo crisis inspiracional. xD

Todo esto ya lo había planeado desde hace tiempo, pero las palabras ultimadamente no fluyen tras el cursor y todo me parece una sucesión de palabras sin sentido. Así que mejor me abstengo de publicar algo que a mis ojos se ve horroroso. Es difícil tener la cabezota llena de ideas y que en un documento no se lean bien o que no te guste lo que estás escribiendo.

Pero bueno, dejaré de hablar tanto y paso a agradecerles a aquellos que me apoyaron en esta locura. Jajaja. Disfruté mucho escribiéndola. Debo decir que este capítulo ha sido mi luz en medio de la oscuridad. xD… Es en serio. No pretendía escribir nada, es más, me disponía a dormir cuando a la musa le dio un arranque de medianoche.

Así que si leyeron hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias! Y no dejo de agradecer las alertas que me han estado llegando estos días, bastante raro. xD

Saludos, Sari.

**Anuncio formalmente que en compensación, haré un epílogo. Probablemente este acá publicado el fin de semana. :D**

**¿Lo quieren SxS? ¿O la vida que tuvieron luego por separado?**

**A mí me gustan los finales Disney… xD**


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes de SCC son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría._

**Novio por catálogo.**

Epílogo: _Nuestro cuento de hadas._

* * *

Amy Hitori miraba una pócima rosa efervescente sobre su escritorio y frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos. ¿De verdad servía la llamada "poción del amor"? Después de exhaustivas investigaciones y entrevistas con el sujeto experimental, debía concluir que sí. ¿Pero su efecto era temporal o permanente? El asunto aún no estaba claro.

Ajustó las gafas que ocultaban sus bonitos ojos azules, sentándose frente al ordenador y abrió el archivo donde permanecía documentada la última entrevista con Shaoran Li. Su precioso conejillo de indias. Amy desvió su mirada del monitor y suspiró admirando la fotografía de su amigo y compañero de clases en el portarretratos temático que adquirió en su viaje de vacaciones a _Disneyland._ ¡Lo adoraba tanto!

Shaoran era un encanto de hombre. Lindo, guapo, sexy. Oh, Dios. Ella le atribuía todos los sinónimos existentes de belleza. Sin contar los de erudición… y perfección. No sabía desde cuándo comenzó a presentar síntomas de obsesión por su mejor amigo, pero siendo la bruja directora de la división de investigación de reino mágico, era su obligación averiguarlo y lo más lamentable de todo, era que lo sabía y prefería obviar el tema.

Tecleó meditabunda la letra "L" en repetidas ocasiones haciendo alusión al nombre del sujeto que le rompió el corazón. Shaoran había estado ahí para consolarla y fue entonces que nació su adoración por él. No era un sentimiento real de amor, sólo era una ilusión pasajera para evadir su triste realidad. Ella no contaba con un largo historial de relaciones como las chicas de su edad, ni tampoco poseía buenos atributos.

Un mechón rubio escapó de su trenza francesa mal elaborada y terminó cayendo abruptamente de su silla al escuchar una explosión a sus espaldas. Se arrastró unos centímetros por la alfombra y jadeó al percatarse de que un extremo de su jodida bufanda se había atorado en una pata de la silla. Tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas y se consiguió incorporarse sin que las rodillas le traicionasen.

Miró asustada el fuego que comenzaba a extenderse del escritorio a la cortina de crochet que elaboró en sus ratos de soledad y agitó sus manos farfullando un montón de hechizos inútiles, logrando únicamente acrecentar las llamas. Un gato negro saltó a sus brazos y ella dejó de lanzar chispas azules a diestra y siniestra para abrazarlo.

—Demonios, lo que me faltaba —bramó cayendo de rodillas al piso con el gato apretado a su pecho. Por lo menos quedaría hecha cenizas y nadie podría burlarse de su ridículo suéter de rayas y su espantoso short de animalitos prehistóricos.

El gato maulló, formando un escudo alrededor de sus cuerpos cuando el cristal de la ventana estalló, dándole a Amy un atisbo de esperanza.

—Eso es _Copito_, sé que sólo eres un minino de cuatro meses pero si no nos sacas de esta situación, no disfrutaremos de nuestra edad reproductiva. —Amy arrojó al gato fuera del escudo protector y éste bufó prometiéndole un buen arañazo al rostro si sobrevivían a la angustiosa situación. Ella juntó sus manos, rogando para que su gato panzón y dormilón fuese útil por primera vez en la vida. Sin embargo, los planes de _Copito_ eran diferentes. El maldito animal salvó su propio pellejo saltando por la ventana hacia otra habitación más segura, aunque era probable que su segundo movimiento fuese escapar del edificio que dentro de poco se consumiría en llamas con el cadáver de su dueña adentro.

La desesperación invadió a Amy en el instante que comenzó a faltarle el oxígeno. Haría un último esfuerzo o se entregaría pura y casta a la muerte. El pensamiento le hizo reflexionar. Ella no quería morir así. Tosió cubriéndose hasta la nariz con la bufanda y ondeó sus manos en el aire conjurando un fugaz chubasco dentro de la habitación seguido de una fuerte ráfaga de viento que acabó por secar y revolver sus pertenencias.

Se permitió fingir una abrumadora pérdida de la conciencia, cayendo de espalda con los brazos extendidos.

—Esta vez estuve realmente cerca —suspiró.

El sonido de un objeto forzando la cerradura de su puerta le alertó y medio esperando que fuese un apuesto bombero para cargarla fuera del edificio o un sexy paramédicos que quisiese verificar su estado, se sentó con las manos cruzadas entre sus piernas en un gesto inocente. _No pensaba cubrir los gastos de reparación._

—Maldito Eriol, esta me las pagas —masculló, parpadeando en un intento de desaparecer el hollín de sus gafas.

—Buenas noches, soy…

Cajas y maletas cayeron estruendosamente en la entrada de su habitación, y Amy levantó la mirada avergonzada a su nueva compañera de dormitorio.

—Sakura Kinomoto, lo sé —murmuró, agitando su mano en un gesto de cortesía—. Te estaba esperando.

*.*.*

Con las vacaciones de invierno había finalizado una temporada de difíciles decisiones y lloriqueos a consecuencia de un corazón roto. Sakura decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse de Tomoeda, donde hasta el mínimo detalle le recordaba a Shaoran. Incluso decidió mudarse con Tomoyo un par de semanas, mientras la policía investigaba la misteriosa desaparición de Touya la noche de graduación, para no rememorar una y otra vez las vigorosas escenas pasionales que compartió con Shaoran en su cama plagada de ositos de felpa. Su casa no volvió a ser habitable para ella desde que él se marchó y su nuevo dormitorio al parecer, tampoco lo era.

Una desastrosa chica rubia yacía tendida en el piso junto a un puñado de cristales rotos, ropa y una pileta de libros a medio quemar. Sakura no podía asegurar con certeza qué desastre sobrenatural había afectado su dormitorio, pero le tranquilizó notar que su lado del cuarto permanecía intacto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó temerosa. La chica definitivamente no se encontraba bien y Sakura temía que después de sufrir un endemoniado trauma debido a la catástrofe acontecida, su desconocida compañera fuese a responderle con la típica frase grosera: _"¿Acaso me ves bien, estúpida?" _ Sin embargo la rubia se levantó con un brillo reluciente en su mirada y un tímido sonrojo en sus mejillas presentándose como Amy Hitori.

Un regordete gato negro pasó frotándose la cola en las piernas de Sakura antes de brincar a la desordenada cama de Amy. Sakura se sintió desorientada. ¿Permitían la tenencia de mascotas en el dormitorio?

—Él es _Copito_ —informó entre dientes Amy.

—Oh. —Sakura continuaba desconcertada, incapaz de articular palabra.

—Eres realmente muy bonita —agregó Amy, capturando en su mano un mechón castaño que enmarcaba las delicadas facciones de Sakura.

Sakura se sonrojó. Nadie la había observado nunca con tal admiración. Ni siquiera el mismísimo Shaoran cuando la desnudaba. Aquello la hizo sentir nerviosa y preocupada.

—Tú también —titubeó contrarrestando los pensamientos negativos que se acumulaban en su mente.

Amy realizó un raudo escrutinio de Sakura y su persona. Ella era más bajita y menuda que la castaña, aunque podía agregar que las dos poseían un cutis perfecto. Definitivamente no tenía oportunidad de competir con ella por el corazón de Shaoran. Se miró las uñas de los pies sin barnizar, abriendo los ojos como platos. ¡Shaoran! Corrió a esconder la fotografía de su amigo debajo de la barriga de _Copito_ y ocultó toda evidencia de su existencia y relación. No quería que la vincularan con un patán destroza corazones. En opinión de Sakura si llegase a enterarse de la verdad, por supuesto.

Metió su pequeño cuerpo en un vestido de tirantes floreado y reemplazó sus pantuflas por unas sandalias blancas.

Sakura miró a Amy cambiarse de ropa con la velocidad de un vendaval y se disponía a recoger sus pertenencias cuando Amy brincó sobre las maletas con la gracia de una gacela.

—Disculpa que no te ayude con la limpieza, Sakura. Pero necesito entregar un trabajo, urgente —vociferó perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Sakura se apoyó en la puerta, gimiendo desconcertada. ¿Las clases en la universidad habían comenzado antes de que ella llegase?

*.*.*

Amy entró despavorida al edificio departamental donde residía Shaoran y aporreó la puerta sintiéndose igual que un pequeño ratoncillo inútil. Era una estúpida. Había corrido de un lugar a otro obviando la existencia de los medios de comunicación modernos. Shaoran tenía teléfono, correo electrónico y a ella no se le ocurrió utilizar ninguna de esas opciones.

Pronto sus manos dejaron de golpear la sólida superficie de la puerta, cayendo sobre los pectorales de su amigo. Se dio tiempo de reconocer los contornos musculares y se sonrojó levantado la mirada a Shaoran, olvidando instantáneamente el motivo de su visita.

—¿En qué lio te metiste ahora? —gimió Shaoran, acariciando la sucia mejilla de la chica.

—Mi laboratorio explotó —confesó Amy con un par de lágrimas cristalizando su límpida mirada azul.

Shaoran gruñó asomando la cabeza por ambos lados del pasillo, notando el terreno despejado. Con una expresión imperturbable en el rostro, rodeó los hombros de Amy con el brazo y la introdujo rápidamente a su departamento. Se encontraba solo en casa y no quería que los vecinos comenzaran a rumorar tonterías. Una vez adentro, Amy apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y Shaoran observó unos desagradables corazoncitos efervescentes pululando a su alrededor. Todavía era difícil asimilar que su mejor amiga era una bruja que además creía estar enamorada de él.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Una soda estaría bien —respondió Amy, encogiéndose de hombros mientras seguía a Shaoran a la cocina.

El castaño le entregó una lata de Coca Cola a Amy, extrayendo un cartón de leche para sí mismo del frigorífico. En otra situación, Amy habría pensado que Shaoran era un bárbaro por beber directo del cartón y vestir igual que un indigente, pero en ese momento le parecía sumamente encantador. Sus gafas se deslizaron por su nariz y recuperó la compostura con un carraspeo.

Shaoran levantó una ceja, obviando el molesto _tic tac_ del reloj en forma de gallina que descansaba junto a un set de cuchillos encima de la mesada.

—¿Qué? —instó.

Amy pegó un respingo. Se había olvidado de lo mal humorado y grosero que podía llegar a ser Shaoran cuando se impacientaba.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te diste un baño? —preguntó, fijándose en las manchas de chocolate que adornaban la camiseta y mandíbula de Li.

Shaoran arrugó el gesto pasándose una mano por su cabello desordenado y su escasa barba en crecimiento.

—¿El lunes? —respondió, tratando de recordar si estaban en día sábado o domingo.

—Del mes pasado —bufó Amy, apoyando sus caderas en el fregadero—. Pareces una mujer deprimida. Aseguro a que te dedicas todo el día a rascarte la barriga en el sofá y comer hasta reventar mientras miras _Discovery channel_.

Shaoran frunció el ceño, ligeramente ofendido.

—No tengo barriga y tampoco miro _Discovery channel _—refunfuñó bajando la mirada a sus tobillos cruzados—. He comenzado a mirar _MTV_, pasan programas muy buenos. ¡No puedo creer de lo que me estaba perdiendo!

—¡Ew! Pasan puras ñoñerías —exclamó Amy, rodando los ojos—. Ahora que recuerdo, no asististe a nuestra última reunión y Eriol dice que dejaste un par de trabajos pendientes.

—Dile a ese cabrón que lo descuente de mi sueldo —gruñó arrojando al basurero su cartón de leche vacío. Abrió el horno microondas y dio un mordisco enorme al emparedado de jamón que su madre había preparado antes de irse.

Amy observó con repulsión las gotas de mostaza que cayeron sobre la amarillenta camiseta de Shaoran.

—Estás insoportable.

—Y tú eres tonta. ¿Cómo demonios sobreviviste a la explosión de tu laboratorio? Te he dicho cientos de veces que no es conveniente que duermas con un montón de pociones inflamables en tu habitación. O en todo caso, que uses magia sin saber dominarla realmente.

El rostro de Amy se contrajo al borde del llanto, Shaoran tenía toda la razón.

—Está bien, pero no me grites.

—Lo siento.

—¿Recuerdas que te comenté algo sobre mi nueva compañera de habitación?

—Creo que mencionaste algo —mintió Shaoran, no recordaba ninguna conversación con nadie desde hacía semanas.

Amy sonrió.

—A qué no adivinas de quién se trata —tarareó ilusionada.

—Oh, Dios mío. No de nuevo —se lamentó el castaño, arrojando las sobras de su emparedado al triturador—. ¿Cuándo demonios aprenderá Kaho que ya no es una adolescente? Es aterrador tenerla con nosotros en clase acosando a los profesores.

Amy se echó a reír.

—No, por supuesto que no es ella. Mi tía Kaho va a casarse con un tal Touya Kinomoto el próximo mes —informó la rubia, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Shaoran—. Se trata de la hermanita del tipo.

—Sakura —jadeó Shaoran.

—Sakurita —confirmó Amy.

Shaoran se recostó en el fregadero con la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Mierda, no.

—Demonios, sí —se burló Amy, golpeándole el brazo—. Creí que te alegraría la noticia.

—¿Estás loca? En cuanto Sakura me vea, me odiará para siempre —gimió—. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces he salido de mi casa dispuesto a contarle la verdad porque no soporto tenerla lejos?

Amy tamborileó los dedos sobre su mentón.

—Muchas, pero nunca pasas del ascensor porque temes que ella no te perdone —contestó Amy con una petulante sonrisa sabionda curvándose en sus labios.

—A veces, me haces sentir miserable —susurró Shaoran, arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación.

Amy le siguió, sacudiendo la cabeza por el cuchitril en el que Shaoran se atrevía a dormir.

—Oh, vamos. Te conozco muy bien que es diferente —dijo Amy, sentándose en la espalda de un miserable Shaoran que yacía moribundo en su cama—. Sin embargo, nunca te había visto tan mal por una chica. La maldita poción debe ser permanente.

Shaoran hundió el rostro en su almohada.

—Sakura tiene una magia muy especial. Es adorable… —le corrigió—. Estoy jodido. Merezco todo lo que me está sucediendo.

Amy tomó una respiración profunda dejando reposar su cuerpo sobre el de Shaoran.

—Prométeme una cosa —pidió, acariciando las orejas de Shaoran. Solía hacer lo mismo con _Copito._

—Por supuesto que te llamaré cuando me largue de la ciudad —lloriqueó Shaoran.

—No seas un idiota extremista —le regañó Amy—. Tengo un plan, estoy segura que mi tía estará dispuesta a ayudarnos.

—No más mentiras —gruñó Shaoran—. Quiero recuperar a Sakura, sí. Pero no me gustaría mentirle de nuevo.

—Todo en este mundo es una mentira, querido Shaoran. Lo importante es que tu amor por ella, no lo sea. —Se quedó mirando el techo olvidándose de lo que le haría prometer a Shaoran y cerró los ojos. Ella sabía que siempre serían amigos.

*.*.*

Tomoyo escaneó cuidadosamente cada detalle de la nueva habitación de Sakura y sonrió satisfecha. Habían sustituido casi toda la decoración dándole toques más femeninos además de deshacerse de las escalofriantes telas de araña que ondeaban en el techo. Hizo una mueca mirando la desgarbada cabellera rubia que se asomaba debajo de una frazada blanca y susurró al oído de Sakura:

—Ella no va acorde con la decoración.

Sakura se echó a reír cruzando las piernas al sentarse en su cama.

—Me cae bien, aunque es un poco extraña —comentó—. No hemos tenido oportunidad de conversar durante el fin de semana.

—Tal vez haya ido a disfrutar de sus últimas horas de libertad con su novio.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Es lamentable que no seamos compañeras de habitación ni vayamos a vernos en clases.

—Eso no evitará que continuemos siendo amigas —le reconfortó Tomoyo tendiéndole una mano—. Siempre podemos comer juntas o ir de compras los fines de semana o al terminar las clases. Por eso decidimos mudarnos hasta aquí y estudiar en la misma universidad. ¿Recuerdas?

Sakura cogió las llaves y su cartera del buró antes de salir de la habitación. Esa había sido sólo una de las razones; la principal, era superar su amor por Shaoran. Tomoyo le dijo en forma de consuelo que no era extraño enamorarse de una persona en tan poco tiempo, que a ella le había sucedido algo similar con un hechicero que conoció antes de la graduación.

Sonrió, a ambas les habían sucedido cosas extrañas. Con la diferencia que Sakura se buscó un corazón roto por cuenta propia.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Tomoyo al salir de los dormitorios.

Sakura suspiró.

—Mi clase comienza dentro de dos horas, podemos ir a desayunar, si quieres —señaló una pequeña cafetería con muros de ladrillo rojo cuyo ventanal revelaba un ambiente relajante con deliciosos postres incluidos.

Tomoyo asintió y entraron en el establecimiento. —Me gusta —opinó, sentándose en un sillón marrón de una plaza frente a Sakura.

—Sí a mí también, es bueno un cambio de ambiente aunque me siento un poco triste por papá —dijo acunándose el rostro con las manos—. Va a sentirse muy solo cuando Touya finalmente se vaya de casa.

Los ojos de Tomoyo emitieron un brillo malicioso y una risita se escapó de sus labios.

—Veo que lo despistada no se te ha quitado. ¿No has notado algo diferente en él?

Sakura parpadeó para mirar el techo con las comisuras de sus labios curvándose hacia abajo.

—Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas tal vez sea así —chasqueó la lengua recordando los extraños movimientos de su padre desde que ella sacó a colocación que estaba envejeciendo—. Debe ser la crisis de la edad o bien, está en un tratamiento secreto para combatir la alopecia.

—Vaya, a menos que sea un nuevo tratamiento que demuestre que el sexo evita la caída del cabello, debe ser eso.

—¡¿Qué!? —gritó escandalizada Sakura. Las palabras papá y sexo-con-una-extraña-que-no-es-mi-madre, definitivamente, no iban juntas.

—Ajá —canturreó Tomoyo inclinándose con aire misterioso sobre la mesa—. Y a qué no adivinas con quién está "saliendo."

Sakura abrió la boca y acercó su oreja a Tomoyo para que le fuese revelado el oscuro secreto.

—¿Con quién?

—¡Con Sonomi, mi madre!

Sakura soltó una exclamación.

—¡Seremos hermanas! —celebró Tomoyo poniéndose de pie, apretando a su amiga en un abrazo—. Soy tan feliz.

Sakura llevó sus manos a los hombros de la amatista. Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que su padre volviese a casarse. Él nunca demostró interés alguno en las mujeres desde que ella tenía memoria, dedicándose a ser únicamente un padre responsable y amoroso.

Suspiró. Estaba siendo egoísta. Su padre merecía ser feliz después de criar solo de dos hijos y ahora que ellos eran mayores, podría retomar su vida. Claro, que jamás midió la posibilidad de que Fujitaka fuese encontrar la felicidad con Sonomi cuando ambos se llevaban tan mal. Quizá sus enfrentamientos eran producto de la pasión contenida.

Tomoyo comenzó a planear sus múltiples viajes como una gran familia, pero para Sakura aquella voz encantadora se convirtió en un molesto murmullo cuando desvió la mirada a la ventana, no consiguiendo creer lo que veía. Kaho se aproximaba acompañada de un joven idéntico a Shaoran y Sakura salió despavorida de la cafetería a su encuentro. Una campanita tintineó a sus espaldas acelerándole el corazón.

Aquello no podía ser cierto.

Caminó torpemente sosteniéndose el pecho con una mano, temerosa de comenzar a hiperventilar. Entre más se acercaban a ella ésas personas, más notaba las similitudes del muchacho con Shaoran. Los pequeños rayos luminosos que se filtraban por las ramas de los árboles, hicieron destellar los mechones de su desordenado cabello castaño así como ciertas zonas de su piel morena. Sus miradas se encontraron y los ojos de Sakura escocieron de felicidad. _Era él_.

No, no lo era.

El supuesto Shaoran la pasó de largo, casi empujándola con el hombro por entrometerse en su camino y a ella le dieron ganas de echarse a llorar. ¿Qué clase de maldita broma era esa? Ella giró sobre sus talones, todavía con los ojos pegados a la espalda del joven. Eran tan idénticos. Sakura había escuchado que todos tenemos un doble en alguna parte del mundo, pero si ese fuese el caso, a ella no le interesaba ese hombre porque no era su Shaoran.

Kaho volteó a verla por encima de su hombro y detuvo su andar, haciendo un ademán para que ella se acercase.

Sakura atendió su llamado aun adolorida por lo que acababa de acontecer, mirando al joven continuar con su camino.

—La agencia ha cerrado —informó Kaho, colocando una mano en el hombro de Sakura.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —inquirió desconcertada.

—Todos nuestros modelos tienen una vida ahora. Todos ellos, con familia y recuerdos incluidos.

—Q-quieres decir que… que… —tartamudeó con la garganta seca—, pero él…

—No te recuerda —completó Kaho—. Si íbamos a darle una vida real teníamos que omitir de su memoria los recuerdos sobre ti.

Sakura arrugó el entrecejo, abriendo la boca para protestar.

—Piensa —sugirió Kaho, colocándole un dedo sobre los labios—. No habría valido la pena si supiese que en realidad fue una fotografía. Shaoran tiene ahora un hogar y una familia y si tú quieres, también podría tener una novia.

—Pero su fotografía desapareció, él dejaría de existir en cuanto terminara el hechizo.

—Tenemos registros, ¿crees que borraríamos el archivo de semejante modelo? Debes estar loca querida.

—¿Quieres decir que se lo vendiste a alguien más cuando me habías dicho que era un modelo exclusivo? —reclamó, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—Bueno, quizá sí lo hice. Antes de estar contigo, fue el novio de un par de chicas más —confesó con un falso deje de culpabilidad—. Pero mira el lado positivo, tampoco las recuerda a ellas.

Sakura gruñó apretando los puños, le enfurecía saber que no había sido la única en la vida de Shaoran, pero su enojo se esfumó recordando las palabras que él le dijo un día.

—_Shaoran, ¿qué clase de vida te gustaría tener? —preguntó, sonrojándose por la mirada que él le dio—. S-si fueses real._

—_Me gustaría tener una madre, amorosa y comprensiva. Un trabajo decente para ayudar con los gastos y costear mis estudios en la universidad; Por las noches, me gustaría llegar a casa y encontrar a mi hermanita haciendo su tarea en la mesita del té, le prepararía la cena, y esperaríamos a mamá mientras vemos la televisión. Los fines de semana, iría con la niña a la lavandería y conversaríamos sobre tonterías. Creo que me tomaría un par de horas para salir con mis amigos, y después estudiaría porque querría enorgullecer a mamá graduándome con honores… Me habría dado tiempo de conocerte. Te llevaría a casa para presentarte formalmente como mi novia, y habría venido a la tuya a soportar los insultos de tu hermano._

Ahora que Shaoran tenía todo eso, debía cumplir con su palabra.

—Ve por él —le animó Kaho, dándole un empujoncito que ayudó a Sakura a movilizar sus piernas petrificadas.

Mientras corría para darle alcance a Shaoran, un sinfín de preguntas se arremolinaron en su cabeza. Quizá ella ni siquiera fuese de su agrado. Sin embargo, antes de deprimirse y pensar lo peor, haría su lucha.

Shaoran reprimió una sonrisa mirando a Sakura interponerse en su camino. Al parecer, su inocente ex-novia, había picado el anzuelo de nuevo.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Sakura se sonrojó elevando su verde mirada a él y Shaoran rogó misericordia a los cielos para contenerse y no saltarle encima en ese momento. El dulce sonrojo y jadeo de Sakura, comenzaban a ponerlo duro.

—Y-yo… —El sonrojo de Sakura cobró más intensidad y las dudas la asaltaron. Tal vez lo mejor sería echarse a correr. Inspeccionó por unos segundos el rostro imperturbable de Shaoran y ganó confianza imaginando que pronto conquistaría de nuevo su corazón—. Me preguntaba si te gustaría desayunar conmigo.

Shaoran se moría por comérsela a ella.

—Lo siento, ya desayuné y tengo una clase en estos momentos —dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera.

—Oh —murmuró Sakura apartándose de su camino—, yo… perdón por molestarte entonces.

—No me digas que eres de esas chicas que sólo comen una vez al día —dijo Shaoran, sonando decepcionado.

—No, me gusta comer —exclamó la esmeralda.

—Bueno, entonces… —la instó a decir su nombre.

—Sakura.

—Sakura —repitió Shaoran con una sonrisa arrogante jugando en su cara—. Nos encontraremos a las doce afuera del _Ok_, junto al dispensador de bebidas.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, podría encontrar el restaurante por sí sola.

—Hasta luego —se despidió ella.

—Shaoran —susurró el ambarino continuando su camino.

—Mi Shaoran —murmuró Sakura.

*.*.*

Tomoyo sonrió mirando a la pareja de castaños que conversaban bajo la sombra de un árbol. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, Sakura tenía una cita para almorzar.

—¿No vas a darme las gracias? —preguntó Eriol, estrechando sin permiso la mano de Tomoyo.

—Gracias. —Ella agradeció con sinceridad.

—No me lo agradezcas —replicó Eriol. Tomoyo rodó los ojos. A Eriol nunca se le quitaría lo idiota. Sin embargo no iniciaría una pelea con él en retribución por la felicidad de su amiga—. Considéralo un regalo de compromiso.

La sonrisa murió en los labios de Tomoyo y miró a Eriol con evidente horror.

—¿Qué dijiste? —La voz le salió chillona y sentía que el oxígeno era incapaz de circular por su cuerpo.

—¿Creíste que nunca me enteraría? Eres bastante ingenua, cariño. —Revolvió los cabellos de Tomoyo con un brillo petulante cruzando por sus ojos azules—. Pero considera ese defecto a tu favor. Me gustan las chicas inocentes.

—¡No voy a casarme contigo! —bramó ella, sacudiéndose las asquerosas manos del hechicero de encima.

—Violaste nuestro acuerdo —gruñó Eriol cruzándose de brazos—. Le dijiste todo sobre reino mágico a Sakura.

—P-pero tú… ¡Tú! —acusó hundiendo su dedo índice en el pecho de Hiraguizawa—. Me engañaste. Además, ¿cómo vamos a casarnos si ni siquiera nos gustamos?

—A mí me gustas —repuso Eriol.

—Para formar una familia se necesita amor.

—Te amaré —aseguró Eriol atrayéndola hacia él por la cintura—, sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

—No —gimoteó Tomoyo con la cara apretada al pecho de Eriol.

—Oh, sí. Ya imagino nuestra boda. Todas las brujas de reino mágico se vestirán de negro ese día por la pérdida de su príncipe e incontables lágrimas rodarán por sus mejillas. Nosotros nos casaremos y tendremos nuestra fogosa noche de bodas en mi granero favorito. Me amarás y me darás dos preciosos hijos.

* * *

**6 años después. **

La premonición de Eriol, se había cumplido. Tomoyo amaba a su jodido marido engendro del demonio y Eriol adoraba limpiar los cabellos de su esposa luego de retozar en el granero.

* * *

Shaoran resopló contrarrestando la oscuridad de su departamento con el _clic _de un interruptor. A juzgar por el silencio y aparente tranquilidad de la atmósfera, Sakura no se encontraba en casa. Quizá se había largado de compras con Amy. Se desplazó a la cocina y azotó la puerta del frigorífico después de encontrar dos trozos congelados de pizza, los arrojó al horno microondas y se bebió en pocos tragos una lata de Coca Cola. Aplastó la lata vacía con las manos antes de descartarla en el cubo de basura y acabó de tres mordiscos su rebanada de pizza.

Había tenido un día de mierda saturado de trabajo, eso sin contar los malabares que tuvo que hacer esa mañana para conseguir un traje limpio porque Sakura había olvidado ir a la lavandería. Estaba purgando todos sus pecados con esa mujercita. Si alguien le hubiese advertido el martirio que era vivir con Sakura, jamás le habría pedido que se mudaran juntos el año pasado.

Suspiró remangándose la camisa. ¿De qué diablos se quejaba? Conocía de antemano la despistes crónica de su novia, no era ese el problema. En realidad estaba muriéndose de celos porque la tarde anterior que decidió recogerla en el jardín de infantes donde laboraba, la sorprendió riendo sospechosamente con el profesor de educación física de la primaria vecina mientras el sujeto le acariciaba el brazo.

Shaoran no se había molestado en bajar del auto para advertirla de su presencia y ella tuvo que tomar el autobús para llegar a casa. No hablaron esa noche pese a que Sakura insistió en que expusiera las razones de su repentino ataque de ira y tampoco lo hicieron esa mañana, a excepción del momento en que Shaoran la gritoneó por olvidadiza.

Shaoran pensó que debía recompensarla con una cena en su restaurante favorito. Gracias a que Eriol cerró su estúpida agencia y decidió comenzar un negocio establecido dentro de todos los límites legales, podía permitirse algunos lujos. Frunció el ceño percatándose de que la luz de su habitación estaba encendida, empujó la puerta para asegurarse de que su gato no estuviese haciendo de las suyas en el colchón y casi cae de bruces en el suelo al atisbar a su novia sobre la cama con su antigua chaqueta de la universidad cubriéndole los hombros, nada más.

Sakura se avergonzó al mirarlo y resistió en impulso de cerrar las piernas. Amy quien se había convertido en su mejor amiga después de Tomoyo, le había recomendado solucionar sus problemas con Shaoran preparándole una sorpresa. Al principio pensó comprarse un seductor juego de lencería, pero Amy le hizo ver que sería una pérdida de dinero porque Shaoran no tardaría nada en arrebatárselo. Él era muy impaciente, a veces. Soltó una exclamación ahogada y apretó las rodillas juntas cuando él ahuecó su intimidad con una mano, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Shaoran no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo una dulce maestra de kínder podía ser tan sexy. Sonrió abriendo la cremallera de su vieja chaqueta para admirarle los senos y casi al instante, endureció su expresión.

—Te estuviste tocando —aseguró él, palmeándole la vulva. Ella se encontraba bastante húmeda y casi podía oler su excitación en el aire.

Sakura gimió abriéndose un poco más a él y negó con la cabeza.

—No es cierto.

Shaoran entornó los ojos, dejando de acariciarla para morder los dedos criminales de su novia. Sakura se quejó decepcionada, sintiendo un agradable hormigueo ahí donde se encontraba la mano de Shaoran instantes atrás.

—No puedes mentirme.

Sakura se estremeció con el grave tono amenazador cerniéndose en sus oídos.

—L-lo hice pensando en ti —confesó, cerrando un ojo. Lista para escuchar la reprimenda de Shaoran.

—No me gusta que lo hagas —gruñó él inclinándose para besarla tan duro y profundo que a Sakura le ardieron los labios—, para eso están mis manos, mi boca, yo. Dime qué quieres.

—A ti —respondió Sakura tirando de su camisa.

Shaoran sonrió en el beso, rodando sobre la cama. Si ella quería que se reconciliaran, tendría que trabajar por ello. Sakura se sintió ligeramente desorientada sentándose a horcajadas encima de Shaoran, se apartó el cabello de la cara decidiéndose a ir directo al grano. No soportaba más el tarareo de su clítoris burlándose de ella mientras que Shaoran encontró excitante que ella decidiera dejarle la ropa puesta. Le recordaba a sus tiempos en la universidad, cuando lo hacían a lo brusco y torpe en cualquier rincón disponible.

—Tranquila, no iré a ninguna parte, cariño —se rió Shaoran, al notar que a Sakura se le dificultaba desabrocharle los pantalones a causa del temblor que se había establecido en sus manos. Decidió no ayudarle, dedicándose a amasarle los senos con los pezones apretados entre sus dedos.

A Shaoran le gustaba admirar la reacción de Sakura al penetrarla. Le parecía linda. Ella echaba la cabeza hacía atrás con los labios entreabiertos y ojos cerrados, dejando escapar un suspiro desde el fondo del alma, como si la estuvieran liberando de una gran tortura. Y en parte lo era. Sabía que los dos contaban las horas para volverse a encontrar y por eso se habían decidido a vivir juntos.

—Te quiero tanto, ¿no volverás a molestarte conmigo, verdad?

Shaoran ladeó una sonrisa casi diabólica. Si conseguía tan buenas reconciliaciones, fingiría estar enojado más seguido.

—Te amo demasiado —respondió—. No vuelvas a permitir que el sudoroso hombre del silbato te toque.

—No quiero que otro me toque. Sólo tú —dijo Sakura dejando escapar una risita que sonó como un jadeo entrecortado. Shaoran detestaba al profesor de educación física de la primaria. Sin embargo, sus celos la hacían sentirse querida.

—Buena chica. —A Shaoran se le ocurrió una idea excelente que mantendría las manos de casi cualquier hombre fuera de su hermosa novia. Sin embargo la manera en que ella le apretaba la polla en ese momento, le hizo perder la concentración. Liberando sus instintos primitivos, la tiró sobre la cama sosteniéndole las caderas para tomar control absoluto de las estocadas, logrando que ambos terminaran al mismo tiempo.

Una vez sus respiraciones se hubieron normalizado, una pregunta llegó a la cabeza de Shaoran igual que un aguijón clavándose dolorosamente en sus cojones.

—¿Fuiste a la lavandería?

A Sakura se le escapó el aire de los pulmones, empujando a Shaoran fuera de ella. Se amarró el cabello con una liga mientras se sentaba y miraba afligida el reloj.

—Son las 7:30 y prestan servicio hasta las 9 —calculó Sakura, corriendo al cuarto de baño.

Shaoran gimió. Definitivamente estaba pagando su gran mentira con una novia tan despistada. Pero nada comparado con la felicidad que recibía a cambio. Escuchó correr el agua del váter y divisó a Sakura apareciendo con un juego de bragas amarillas que adornaban su trasero con una sonriente carita feliz. Esas eran sus favoritas.

Ella sacó un sostén deportivo del armario y unos shorts cortos. Se encogió de hombros y lo miró sonrojada.

—Es lo único que tengo, tendré que ir así.

—De ninguna manera —gruñó Shaoran abrochándose los pantalones. Se acercó al armario y revolvió el cajón donde guardaba sus calcetines. Le arrojó a Sakura una de sus camisetas a la cara y tomó otra para él mismo. Estaban un poco raídas, pero al menos cubrían el cuerpo.

—He visto a la vecina ir vestida de esta manera —refunfuñó Sakura, rehusándose a utilizar la enorme camiseta de Shaoran.

Él la empujó contra la pared y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—La vecina no es mi mujer, puede vestirse como quiera. —Luego de intimidarla se retiró al baño para arreglase un poco y acompañarla.

Posteriormente, ambos salían del departamento con dos bolsas enormes de ropa sucia y Sakura le sonrió tímidamente, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Entonces Shaoran lo supo. Esa noche le pediría a Sakura Kinomoto que fuese su esposa.

—Podríamos ir a comer algo antes de regresar —sugirió ella, apreciando la pequeña cicatriz que Shaoran tenía en el labio inferior del día en que Touya se enteró que comenzarían a vivir juntos. Su hermano nunca maduraría.

—Si quieres —contestó Shaoran.

Sakura lo miró de soslayo, preguntándose si todavía continuaba enojado. Sacudió la cabeza, si no la declaró loca por haberle revelado toda la verdad acerca de la agencia Novios print y del romance que habían vivido cuando él fue una fotografía, una insignificante pelea no los separaría. Para ella era importante que Shaoran supiera que había sido el único hombre en su vida y maravillosamente, él le creyó cada parte de su relato de fantasía.

—Deja de pensar tanto —dijo Shaoran asiéndola de la cintura—, de lo contrario no te contaré mi secreto.

—Me amas, lo sé.

Shaoran se rió entre dientes, besándole la punta de la nariz.

—A veces eres tan arrogante, mi amor.

—Aprendí del mejor —replicó ella, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—En eso no te equivocas, somos el uno para el otro.

**FIN**

**Notas de autora:**

No era mi intención publicar tan tarde, pero he estado tan ocupada que no sé ni por dónde se desvanecen mis días. En fin, algunas comentaron que quizá dejar a Sakura y Shaoran juntos sería algo demasiado forzado o muy tirado de los pelos, pero no lo veo así. Todo comenzó con una mentira y creo que terminó igual. Sólo que si prestaron atención Sakura le confesó a Shaoran su historia de amor anterior y obviamente él no tenía que poner en duda nada. Sin embargo, creo que es igual. Sakura vivirá engañada por siempre. xDDDD

Le agradezco tanto sus comentarios, nunca había recibido tantos. Muchísimas gracias chicas son maravillosas. Amy se me coló en este fic. En realidad a ella pienso introducirla en otro long-fic que se supone publicaría al terminar este. Tendrá por nombre "Secret Love" o "Hey mr. Love", xD. Todavía no lo sé. No sé siquiera si lo publicaré.

Pero bueno, me voy a descansar un rato, a soñar con mi adorado Chace Crawford.

Saludos.


End file.
